Anti Gravity
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: {Full Summary inside} Years after the Barrier is broken, an old enemy arises. Sans and Frisk face a problem they know can't be dealt with alone. To win this fight, humans and monster must come together. But first, secrets will have to be told, and neither are happy about telling their family the truth. {All info inside. Rated T may go up, Sans/Frisk and others. Read and Review}
1. Prologue

**So, possibly the first Multi-chapter I'm doing and posting (Besides the Story version of Renee's comic). This story was inspired by the video Anti Gravity {Undertale} by KittyKana13 on YouTube. If you have not already, please go and watch it, it is amazing, and it's done amazingly well. This story will be taking place AFTER the True Pacifist ending.**

 **Warning- Violence and gore and overall dark shit, will be in this story.**

 **Full Summary- Sans had known that it wouldn't last long. He knew that eventually something would come to destroy the happy ending that they all had. But now, he couldn't get himself to accept it. Right now, he found himself wanting to believe it as a nightmare, wanting to wake up. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.**

"… **You must stop it. All of you, monsters and humans must fight together in this war."**

 **It has been several years since the barrier has broken. Frisk and Sans were happy, as well as their family. There were still tension between the humans and monsters, most humans still hated the monsters and wanted them gone. But an old enemy arises, seeking revenge and this time, they have an army behind them, Sans and Frisk realize that they have a war looming over them. Warnings from an old friend and Flowey tell them the only way to beat the threat is to have the humans and Monsters work as one. Doesn't help that to warn their family and friends, they'll have to tell the one secret neither of them want to tell.**

 **Notes- Frisk is going to be non-gendered. If I slip up at any point and say 'him' or 'he' when referring to Frisk, I am sorry.**

 **Frisk is going to be about 19-20 years old in this.**

 **This does have Sans / Frisk, Toriel/Asgore, Undyne/Alphys, and Papyrus/Mettaton. Those are the pairing.**

 **There are a few O.C's. which will be added to my profile as in here for when they appear. These OCs are NOT in any way too be taken as main characters rather just the humans that are friends with Frisk and Sans and the others.**

 **Gaster is a Skelebro in my stories. I like to think that he is a Skelebro.**

 **That's all you need to know so far. So… Without further delay, please enjoy the Prologue of Anti Gravity.**

 **Undertale © Toby Fox**

 **Story © me**

 **Song © roundabout**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Prologue~*~**_

Sans dodged another attack and seized a bone and wacked the thing in front of him away. It screeched as the bone shot up impaling it more shot done from above crushing it went limp and turned to smoke. The skeleton glanced around he saw Papyrus and Undyne fighting back to back, he relaxed seeing his twin still alive and looking well. His eyes shot around as he let his magic protect him and kill off the creatures trying to attack him. Everyone seemed to be all right but he didn't see Frisk. He looked around frowning with worry, as he throw a creature to the side into a group of them and crushed them with his bones.

"Where's Frisk?" he asked as he jumped towards them to avoid an attack. His brother killed the creature as it lunged again and he nodded his thanks.

"Frisk is missing?" Undyne asked.

"If they weren't I wouldn't be-" Sans was cut off by a shriek. The three froze and looked towards where it came from just to see Toriel burst to dust followed by Asgore. They didn't have time to mourn as they were suddenly surrounded and fighting, Undyne cried out throwing herself at the creatures. Sans called out to her as he dodged an attack and took out another creature. He moved to help her but got there too late and ended up getting covered in dust. He stepped back then spun teleporting the short distance to Papyrus' side. They fought for a while but both were wearing down and running out of food to heal. Sans summoned the GasterBlasters and took out about fifty of the creatures. They shrieked as they turned to smoke. He heard Papyrus yelp and turned his head to see his brother kneeling.

"Papyrus! NO!" he yelled he sent an attack at the creature taking it out and ran to his brother but couldn't kill the next creature that got to him first as another tackled him he blasted it and rolled turning to his brother just as Papyrus turned to dust.

"NO!" he screamed. He got to his feet, and sent an attack at the cackling thing. It shrieked and tried to flee but Sans seized it holding it in place as it was buried in bones. He looked around, he saw Frisk come flying out through the crowd of creatures, humans, and monsters. He caught them with his magic pulling them to him. He released the magic catching Frisk and holding them to his chest. They groaned looking pretty beat up but alive. The human looked up as him.

"S-sans…: they whimpered.

"Frisk… No… Please hold in there. Please… I can't lose you too." He said glancing at their soul. It had cracks running through it. He reached into his pocket but found nothing. He was out of food. Frisk shuddered

"…I'm sorry… Sans… I… I love you…" they said. Their soul shattered and Frisk went imp in his arms.

"Frisk… Frisk... No… No… No… No! Please! Please do-don't leave!" he cried. He closed his eyes holding his lover's body close. Suddenly the weight in his arms vanished, and the sound of fighting went silent. His eyes opened he was in… the lab? He stood slowly looking around. What the hell?

{Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you but it was all I could do…}

Sans looked towards the voice, "…G-Gaster?" he voice broke as he saw the older skeleton. A crack ran up from his right eye as one ran down from his left.

{Sans, there's a war coming. And you and your friends must be prepared for it.} the scientist said. Sans frowned.

"…That… That was… " he mumbled.

{A vision, of what will happen if precautions aren't taken.} Gaster told him. Sans stared at him.

He closed his eyes, "No… No, this can't happen. We're finally happy.." He said **.** Sans had known that it wouldn't last long. He knew that eventually something would come to destroy the happy ending that they all had. But now, he couldn't get himself to accept it. Right now, he found himself wanting to believe it as a nightmare, wanting to wake up. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

{…You must stop it. All of you, monsters and humans must fight together in this war.} Gaster told him.

"…How? Half the humans still hate us… How are you even telling me this?" Sans asked.

{I'm sure you'll find away. As for how I'm able to talk to you, I'm assuming it's got to do with the machine. But that isn't important, Sans. What is important is stopping this war or preparing to fight it.} the elder skeleton said.

"…I'll… I'll try… Gaster…?"

{I'm not sure Sans. I'm wondering it myself… I need to go… My magic is failing me… Remember, Sans, the world is depending on you and your friends….. save it!} he was fading. Sans jumped and reached out to grab him

"Brother! Wait!" his hand closed around nothing but air. "… don't leave…" he whispered.

The world went black.

Sans woke, and sat up looking around frantically. He blinked, seeing he was in his room. He looked around slowly, everything was the same as his room had been in Snowdin. The self sustaining trash tornado spun in the corning his computer and desk sat on the other side of the room, a soft hum coming from the computer. His treadmill was still in the middle of the room. He looked down beside him. Frisk had their back to him, still asleep. He sighed and rubbed his face. It was just a dream, but it had felt real. Sans cursed quietly and closed his eyes. He laid down wrapping his arms around Frisk and pulling them close burying his face in the crook of their neck. He relaxed, as he matched his breathing with Frisk's,

The human shifted pressing back into his chest, their hands coming up to grip his. Sans smiled a little, before he drifting off.

Frisk stayed quiet and relaxed, their breathing easy as they pressed back in to Sans and gently gripped his hands. They felt Sans smile before he fell back asleep. They had woken up before the skeleton, they had dreamed of a warning Flowey had given them. A warning that had shaken Frisk.

A war was coming, and Chara was leading the rival army.

The human sighed and closed their eyes. As they fell asleep, they wandered if Sans had gotten a warning as well.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Prologue End~*~**_

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until then keep reading and Writing. Love you all.**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	2. 1 Did you hear?

**Undertale © Toby Fox**

 **Story © me**

 **Notes- Ariel and Flowey are the same yet different person/monster. Asriel is dead, but a spirit in this story. He will also be a good guy, mainly because he is too cute and it was sad that you couldn't really save him in the game. Flowey is good but is who Asriel turns into when he is over whelmed/ stressed/ or fearful.**

 **No OCs Yet.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 1 : Did you hear?~*~**_

Sans sat on the couch, listening to the yelling coming from the kitchen. Undyne had come over and decided it was time for a cooking lesson. He was fairly certain that the kitchen had caught on fire but was too lazy and frankly slightly afraid to enter the kitchen. The skeleton sighed and yawned leaning his head back and closing his eyes only to open them as Frisk came in. He gave them a smile and patted the space next to him. The human hesitated glancing towards the kitchen, and shook their head motioning upstairs. Sans blinked, but stood and followed his lover up. Frisk led him into the bed room and sat down on the bed.

"Frisk? What's wrong?" he asked, slightly worried.

"…I… I ran into Flowey a few weeks ago, while I was walking around Ebott…" Frisk said.

"…What happened?" Sans asked sitting next to Frisk.

"… He told me something strange. He said… he said that… there was a war coming." Frisk said.

"War? Strange… My brother had just warned me of the same thing a few weeks ago." The skeleton said. "…Gaster said the only thing to stop it, was too cut it off before it happened… or prepare and get the humans and monsters to fight together."

"…Flowey said the same thing… But how?" Frisk asked, "…Wait… Gaster? Isn't he…?"

"…dead? yeah, he is. or at least scattered across the timelines." Sans said looking at the wall. "…he said it was possible that working on the machine to fix it was what made it possible to contact me, with the help of his magic…" Sans stood and paced. "…if that's the case my theory could be correct… and by fixing the machine and getting it working again I'll be able to bring him back."

"That's good… But, what about this war? Flowey… Flowey said Chara was leading the rival army. Last time I checked they weren't too happy about how things went." Frisk said.

"…chara? That's not possible… they…" Sans started then froze. "…Toriel and Asgore won't be able to fight." He said.

"…no parent would want to fight their kid. But if Gaster and Flowey are telling the truth… We need everyone." Frisk told him. "…The only problem is telling them."

"'hey guys, there's a war coming, oh by the way is led by your late human child who is completely psycho.'" Sans said. Frisk rolled their eyes.

"This is serious." Frisk told him unable to hide the small smile. Sans flopped down on the bed next to them.

"i know, i know…" he said. "… we're gonna have to tell them… aren't we?" Sans asked, looking over at Frisk, who met his gaze and nodded.

"…Yeah… We are. I think it's the only way to get them to fully understand." The human said softly. Sans closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"…figured, i guess it had to come out sooner or later, right?" he asked sitting up. Frisk hugged him, Sans wrapped his arms around their waist.

"I know you don't want them to know. But it's for the best." Frisk said.

"yeah, i know." Sans said. "when do we tell them?" he asked.

"…Whenever you're ready, but we should probably do it soon." Frisk said.

"…now than… before i lose my nerve." Sans said. Frisk pulled away and nodded, pulling out their phone and sending a message to Toriel and Asgore to head over to the Skelebros' house.

 _To: Mom, Dad_

 _Hey, can you guys come over to Sans' and Papyrus' place? – Frisk_

 _From: Mom, Dad_

 _Sure, what's going on? – Toriel_

 _To: Mom, Dad_

 _Sans' and I have something to tell everyone. It's important. – Frisk_

 _From: Dad, Mom_

 _Alright, we shall be there soon. – Asgore_

Frisk put their phone in their pocket standing. Sans stood, allowing Frisk to lead him out of the room and back down stairs. Papyrus and Undyne seemed to be down with the lesson and were sitting on the couch. Alphys sat next to Undyne on her phone. The three glanced up as they came down, Sans kept his gaze on the floor as he made his way to the armchair and sitting down. Frisk smiled at them.

"Down with the lesson? How'd it go?" they asked.

"GREAT!" Papyrus said grinning before looking over as Sans, most likely waiting for a pun that didn't come. Papyrus frowned, as did the other two. Sans glanced up and blinked.

"what?" he asked.

"…You didn't make a pun or joke yet." Undyne pointed out. Sans shrugged.

"SANS ARE YOU FEELING WELL?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

"i'm fine, bro. just a little out of it i guess." Sans said, not bothering to turn the answer in a pun. Frisk went over to him and sat on the arm of the chair placing and an arm around the skeleton's shoulders. Sans placed an arm loosely around their waist in response. Frisk could see that Sans was practically battling with himself.

"Sans… If you don't want to…" they started.

"no. it's fine… if not to today then it'll be never." Sans said. "..just… just trying to sort my thoughts." He murmured.

"What are you two talking about?" Undyne asked as the door opened and Toriel and Asgore came in.

"Frisk? What is it you needed to tell us?" Toriel asked worriedly.

"You might want to sit down." Frisk said. Sans sighed shakily. Asgore and Toriel shared looks before taking sitting in the extra seats.

"…Sans, Frisk… w-what is it?" Alphys asked. Sans looked at Frisk, who nodded. He took a breath and let it out, he stood and started to pace.

"ok… uh.. l-let me think about where to start…." He said. The others frowned seeing the shorter twin look so stressed. It was odd, to see the joking, laid back skeleton looking nervous and stressed.

"Why not start at the beginning?" Papyrus asked his voice actually quieting as he watched his brother worriedly. Sans paused, and looked at every one.

"…Gaster." He said. Alphys froze at the name.

"Sans…" she started.

"No, Alphys. It's important." Sans said, "…back when we were in the ruins, there was this scientist… Papyrus' and I's older brother. WD Gaster, he was your Royal Scientist." Sans explained glancing at asgore as he said the last part.

"…Gaster…? Our… brother..?" Papyrus asked confused.

"…Yes. Gaster… Gaster was the first to see the patterns and discover what was going on. About… about the same time… _Chara_ ," he had to force the name from his mouth, "had fallen down. Time… time was being messed with. There was jumps and large missing gaps, that shouldn't happen or be there. I became aware of it when I was studying in college. When I graduated I was able to land a job as Gaster's assistant and we studied it." Sans paused and shifted. "…We made this machine."

"Sans…" Alphys murmured. He looked at her and looked away.

"Alphys had actually worked with us to finish it. Once it was down, we were happy, ecstatic even. We had manage to build a Time Machine. So, of course we had to test it… We turned the machine on and it worked, it actually worked…. Then…." He trailed off gulping. "Then it malfunctioned."

Frisk went to Sans' side putting a hand on his shoulder.

"…It… it dragged Gaster into it and… scattered him… It erased him. For whatever reason Alphys and I are the only ones who remember. After the incident I moved Papyrus and I to Snowdin. I continued to study the time lines even though for years it remained silent and ok… I worked on fixing the machine. Then the RESETs started again, and then the RELOADs." Sans started.

"It had been me." Frisk took over. The others looked to them. "…The first time I fell, I was terrified, and I acted out in that fear… I… hurt a lot of monsters. After meeting Sans, I wanted to start over, so I did. I woke up on the same bed of flowers. But… There was a voice, this time. They called themselves Chara. That's when things started to go downhill, Multiple times Chara would seize control of my body and force me to kill. Each time I restarted. Sometimes I never got to." Frisk said.

"Chara….?" Toriel asked softly.

"…Chara was vengeful, for some reason and took advantage of Frisk…" Sans said. "More than once… it ended with us fighting."

"..Sans killed me… Chara, multiple times, in multiple time lines. More than once, Sans was killed trying to stop them from getting to Asgore and the other's who retreated to safety." Frisk added placing their hands over Sans as the skeleton hugged them tightly.

"…Chara….. was… wasn't human. They were a demon. I'm sorry Tori… I really am sorry, that you both have to hear it but… they murdered so many… they even killed you. " Sans murmured. Toriel and Asgore stayed silent. "…Eventually, Frisk was able to keep in control and get through the underground without Chara getting involved, and here we are." Sans finished.

"... Why, why are you telling us this?" Undyne asked.

"Because, Chara is coming here with an army." Frisk said. "…And they're going to kill everyone if we don't find a way to stop them.

"…Thing is, if we can't somehow stop the war before it starts… then to win it we have to get help from the humans." Sans said.

"The humans?" Undyne asked

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Asgore asked.

"…we were warned." Sans said. "…Somehow Gaster was able to contact me from the space in between time and warn me." he said.

"…I was warned by Flowey." Frisk said. "…He told me when I went up to Ebott. He was distressed and didn't really tell me much other than Chara was pissed and seeking revenge and somehow got their hands on an army."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Sans moved his face so it was hidden in his lover's shoulder. Frisk tightened their hold on his hand which he did the same in response. Papyrus was the first to speak, stilling talking rather quietly.

"…The humans are not very fond of us… and there are few who have accepted us. How are we supposed to get them to help?" he asked.

"…Papyrus is right. Right now it's a losing battle. No matter how hard we fight." Undyne said. "Of course they'll be major loss on both sides." She added.

"…So we stop it at the root than." Toriel said.

"…To do that we have to find Chara and take them out as soon as possible." Frisk said. "… I doubt they'll allow that to happen."

"I'll hunt the little shit down if I have to." Sans said. Frisk pulled away turning on him

"You will NOT go after them alone!" Frisk said. Sans looked them.

"If there's a chance to end it now, I'm taking it and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you come with me. None of you." Sans said.

"Sans, you are not fighting them alone." Frisk told him glaring. "We fight together. But I will not let you go off to a possible death! I've seen how your fights with Chara ends, and if they are stronger now…." Frisk trembled tears filling their eyes. "…I… I don't want to lose you…" they choked out. Sans cupped their face wiping the tears away gently.

"hey… come on, now…" he said pulling the human into a hug. "…frisk… I can't have any of you at risk… I don't want to lose any of you." he said. "….I can't lose anyone again."

"…The Punk's right. You aren't going into this alone." Undyne said standing Sans looked at her.

"undyne, you don't understand. They're… they're strong. They'll kill you all just like they did a thousand times before." Sans told the ex-captain.

"Then we will wait and make a plan. Try and get the humans on our side while trying to find them." Papyrus said. "…I'm not letting you go out alone, Sans. I'm with Frisk on this." He added. Sans looked at his brother than the others. Toriel and Asgore were frowning and were seemingly waiting for Sans to say something so they could scold him as well. He sighed.

"…Get the robot here, and explain the situation, in fact get a few of the others as well." He said Frisk pulled away relaxing. Sans looked at them. "Go see if you can get him to come out and join as well." He said

"..I'll try." Frisk said. Sans looked around.

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna need everyone. Once everyone is here and filled in start making a plan to hunt Chara down and take out the threat, and then make a plan b in case that fails. Alphys, I need your help if I'm gonna finish this machine." Sans said. Everyone nodded, Papyrus pulled out his phone to message Mettaton. Frisk sent a message to their friends. Everyone paused when Sans mentioned the machine.

"Sans…?" Alphys trailed off confused. Sans sighed.

"Like I said. We'll need everyone." He said. Alphys sighed and nodded and Followed Sans to the down with Frisk. "Frisk… Be careful." He said.

"I can handle him. Don't worry." They said. "I'll be back quickly. The others are on their way here." They said glancing down at the group text they received.

"Alright, There's no need to mention the timelines when explaining everything..." Sans told everyone looking back at them. They nodded, and the three left. Sans headed to the shed which was where his lab was Alphys following behind. Frisk watched before climbing onto Sans' motorcycle and starting it. They fastened the helmet on their head and spun the bike around and took off driving for Mt. Ebott. They hoped that they could convince Flowey, or rather Asriel, to join them in this fight.

~*~*~Mt. Ebott~*~*~

Frisk slowed to a stop at the entrance and kicked the stand down as they shut off the bike. They climbed off and waited near the entrance before calling out softly.

"Asriel?"

There was silence until the young prince came from the shadows, he was partially see through, and looked too be around Frisk's age, In the years that Frisk visited they saw that Asriel had somehow learned how to 'grow older'. He looked like he had in the fight they had. He looked weary like he was about to turn back into Flowey at any second.

"Frisk? What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"…We need you." Frisk said. "...We can't do this without you."

Asriel flinched and looked away, "…I… Flowey warned you. That should be enough." He told the human.

"Asriel, please. If not as Asriel, then as Flower. I beg you help us." Frisk said stepping toward the monster and placing a hand on his shoulder, it was weird, as it felt like thick air than an actual shoulder; and their hand phased through a bit showing that he wasn't really alive, just a spirit. Asriel took a breath and sighed.

"…You gave me Mercy when I didn't deserve it, you have been so kind to me even though I nearly killed… did kill you." he said. "…I'll do my best. I'll help."

Frisk smiled and hugged him, "Thank you. Come, we need to get back to the others." They said turning to the motorcycle. Asriel followed hesitantly. Frisk got on putting on the helmet and started it looking at the spirit.

"Is… Is it alright for me to ride with you? I don't really feel like traveling as… as Flowey…" he said. Frisk gave a gentle smile and nodded. Asriel got on behind them. Another strange thing about Asriel, he seemed like he was alive when he was himself, rather that the spirit he actually was. Frisk turned the bike around and pulled out their phone texting sans that they were on their way. Once the message sent. They were off, headed toward town. Asriel glanced back before looking ahead.

~*~*~The Lab~*~*~

Sans pulled out his phone taking a short break from the Machine to read the message. He sighed and nodded to himself reading it. He heard the voices of the others as they approached the house, and got to work with Alphys on fixing the machine.

Sans glanced up at alphys who gave him a smile which he returned.

He focused on the machine. He couldn't help but pray that in letting everyone in, that he wasn't going to be sending them to their deaths.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter one: Did you hear?~*~**_

 _ **End**_

 **And there is the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad that you guys like this story! Next chapter we will meet the humans and meet some old friends.**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	3. 2 Reunion and a Plan

**Undertale © Toby Fox**

 **Story © Me**

 **Notes – There are 3 OCs. That's it. Here they are:**

 **Nikki – A tall girl, with red hair and brown eyes. Has freckles and wears glasses. She is a science nerd and is friendly.**

 **Frank- Short male with brown hair and dark skin. Is a bit shy at times.**

 **Sam- average height, blond with green eyes, tan skin. Has a temper at times.**

 **Once again these characters ARE NOT meant to be considered MAIN Characters. They are here to represent the humans and help with the progression of the story itself.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 2 : A Reunion and a Plan ~*~**_

Sans and Alphys worked until the sound of the motorcycle pulling into the driveway alerted them that Frisk had returned. Sans stood and the two left, the skeleton locked the door as he closed it behind them. They walked out to the front and Frisk tossed the keys to Sans who caught them and stuck them in his pocket walking over to Frisk and the hiding spirit as Alphys went inside.

"hey, welcome back." Sans said 'kissing' the humans cheek. Frisk smiled, and glanced back. Sans followed their gaze. Asriel was looking around shifting nervously. Sans held out his hand, Asriel glanced at it then up at him. "i'm glad you decided to help." He said. Asriel shook his hand nodded.

"..It's the least I could do after all the trouble I and Flowey caused." He said.

"the others are already here." Sans said. "Let's get inside and make some plans."

"..are… Are… they here?" Asriel asked.

"Yes, they are." Frisk answered. Asriel looked down. "Come on, it'll be fine." Frisk said grabbing his hand. Sans headed for the door as the two followed. He opened the door allowing them to enter first before following. Asriel shrank behind Frisk using them as a hiding spot as everyone looked up.

"..Dude… It is true? There's really gonna be a fight?" MK asked.

"Yeah." Frisk answered.

"…Hey, who's that behind you, Frisk?" asked one of the humans, she was the only girl of the three other humans in the room with red hair and brown eyes, she had freckles across her nose and square glasses on. Her question had everyone focused on the now very nervous Asriel. Toriel and Asgore froze blinking when he peeked out.

"This is Asriel." Frisk said stepping away so everyone could see him. He shifted and gave a small wave.

"H-hello." He greeted.

"Asriel…?" Toriel whispered standing. The spirit looked up at her and Asgore , he gave a nod and felt a nudge looking back to see Sans and Frisk motioning him to go to them. He looked back at his parents who looked to be in tears. He walked towards them and before he could react he was swept up in their arms.

"… Wait… Asriel..? As in…?" Undyne trailed off.

"Oh my darling son! I've missed you so much!" Toriel said.

"…M-Missed you too…." Asriel said. Toriel and Asgore set the spirit on his feet.

"…so everyone knows and understands what is going on right?" Sans asked sitting in the arm chair seeing as every other seat was taken.

"Yes… Papyrus and Undyne explained everything." Mettaton said from where he sat next to the taller twin.

"…W-we won't really have to… fight right? Like we can prevent it, right?" MK asked, shifting.

"…If we can't find Chara to stop them in time… Then yeah, we're gonna have one hell of a war on our hands." Sans said. "Which is why, Asriel, you know them the best. Where would they go?" He asked. Asriel blinked and looked down.

"…I don't know where they would be… I'm sorry." Asriel said.

"alright. we'll find another way to find them." Sans sighed.

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard. Maybe we can tract them with a spell of some sort?" Muffet chirped from where she sat drinking tea with her pet. A few spiders were scampering around the room.

"let me think for a few…" Sans said standing, he slowly started to pace. Frisk looked at him and smiled a bit. They recognized the look on the skeleton's face. Clearly, a few of the other's did too. Sans didn't pay any attention he formed a plan in his head.

"Well, while Sans plots our first move… Let's start thinking of ways to get humans to help." Frisk said. They joined the others and took a seat on the arm of the love seat Toriel and Asgore were on. Asriel settled down on the floor in front of them.

"Well, you're the ambassador. Surely they'll listen to you, right?" the red-headed girl asked as she petted Annoying Dog, or Toby as everyone called him.

"If it were that easy, Nikki, I'd have resolved the issues a long time ago." Frisk said. "..I actually tried to.. let's just say that meeting ended with someone have a very bad time." they added. The others, who had attended the meeting shuddered and glanced to Sans briefly. Said skeleton was too distracted to comment.

"Didn't know it was possible for a man with that deep of a voice to scream like a little girl." Undyne said.

"Say what?" one of the boys asked. He was dark-skinned with brown hair.

"Yep, Sans made a grown man scream like a little girl… and cry. It was amazing." Undyne said chuckling at the memory.

"What happened exactly?" asked the blond.

"You don't want to know, Sam. Trust me." Frisk said.

"I don't even want to think about it." Toriel said.

Frisk, "Back to the important issue. I suppose we could try talking it out and bringing up the issue in the next meeting. But I get the feeling, that talking isn't the solution…" they sighed.

"I'm sure we will figure something out." Asgore spoke. There was a clicking snap, and they all looked to Sans who'd stopped his pacing. He turned to them, smiling.

"We can use the spiders." He said.

"The spiders?" Alphys asked confused, Sans held out a hand as a spider dropped down, it landed on his finger and looked up at him. Muffet stood.

"Of course! I'm sure my little spiders can find them in no time!" she said.

"That's… actually not a bad idea!" Undyne said.

"chara won't let themselves be found so easily as like asriel said… so if we can't got to them… they'll just have to come to us." Sans said.

"How, though?" Asgore asked.

"…we'll lure them out… if i know one thing about that son of a bitch, it's that they'll want revenge for all the times i dunked on 'em." Sans chuckled. "…when they see me…. weakened half dead… stumbling around alone somewhere… They're gonna come out whether to capture me or to finish me off."

"Sans…" Frisk narrowed their eyes. Sans held up the hand that wasn't having the little spider crawl around it.

"what they won't expect, is it to be a trap." Sans said.

"A trap?" Papyrus asked. Muffet clapped her free hands.

"A spider web!" Muffet said.

"yes! no matter how smart they are, they won't let an opportunity of taking me out slip through their hands." Sans explained. "we'll find a place close to where ever they are if we can't pinpoint the exact location. Once we find a spot, muffet and her spiders can weave the web to catch our prey. once ready papyrus and i'll have a little fight and i'll pop on over to the area, the rest of you will be hiding around not to close not too far from the trap, in case the situation gets out of hand. chara will find me or see me and I'll lead them on a chase and right into the trap."

"I'm still not liking this idea." Frisk pointed out.

"US? FIGHT? Sans both you and I know that is NOT a good idea." Papyrus said.

"…just a little fight, nothin that requires us goin' all out, besides it's more like you beating me up as I'm not gonna fight back." Sans said.

"I… I don't know." Papyrus said.

"then undyne will do it, either way i'll need to be beaten up at least a bit so chara will target me. they won't risk immediate death attack me if I look perfectly healthy."

"You're not helping your case, Sans." Frisk said.

"I'm up for free training! It'll be fun to fight you." Undyne said grinning.

"all right then. now, we can try to pinpoint their location exactly or take the less risky choice and narrow it down to an area." Sans said. "the dogs and spiders can help with that. i can make a device that will track and create a map of the area as soon as it senses chara's presence. asriel that's where you come in, you know chara's soul more than any of us i'll need your help with the sensor."

"OK." Asriel said, nodding.

"So how beat up are we talking?" Undyne asked. Frisk's eye twitched. Sans went to answer but paused when Frisk stood up.

"I'll be the decoy. You will not." They said.

"No." Sans immediately said.

"Chara will attack me whether I'm injured or not." Frisk said.

"Frisk, I'm not putting you in danger." Sans argued.

"And you think I'm going to let you got out, injured and weak?" Frisk asked, they glared at the skeleton. "I will be the one to go out and lead them to the trap." Frisk waited, daring Sans to try to object. He looked like he was about to, before sighing.

"Frisk is right, Sans. It be much less of a risk if Frisk goes out there. Chara will go after them whether they're at full health or not." Asriel spoke up.

"Punk has enough Determination to get them through anything. I say we send Frisk." Undyne said.

"But Sans makes a valid point as well! If… If Chara… Really is as dangerous and strong as we are told they are, Frisk could easily get hurt.. or…" Toriel trailed off whimpering quietly. Asgore put an arm around her.

"Thank you." Sans said.

"But… we also have to take in c-consideration of Sans' health as well!" Alphys spoke up. "Frisk was r-right about it being too dangerous to send him out weakened."

"but i would stand a better chance."Sans said.

"Shut up, you are not going out there!" Frisk told him. "I can handle myself. And the same rules apply to me just as much."

"…fine. but if anything goes wrong, and you get thrown into a fight…" Sans started.

"I'll handle it and you will not interfere." Frisk said, crossing their arms.

"…you're killing me here, love." Sans groaned putting a hand to his face and dragging it down.

"If a fight starts I'll handle, I'm capable of protecting myself until I can escape. As soon as you interfere Chara will bolt and we won't ever find them." Frisk explained, walking over to the skeleton.

"…alright." he said. "...i'm not happy about it, but fine." Frisk smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." they said. Sans nodded.

"…Alright, we should start working on creating the devices." Sans said.

"D-do you need anything?" Alphys asked.

"…I may have everything we need let me check." He said quickly leaving.

"Uh… Frisk? C-can I talk to you for a second?" Asriel asked standing.

"Sure, I was just about to go make some snacks for everyone." Frisk said leading the spirit to the kitchen. Asriel followed and watched as the human moved around. "What was is you needed to talk about it?"

"…Spare them." Asriel said. "…Like you did me. Please, Frisk." he murmured quietly, even though it was pretty loud in the living room with everyone arguing over a way to get the humans to side with the monsters. Frisk looked at him.

"Asriel…" they started.

"Frisk, please, it's like you said, everyone deserves mercy and another chance. They're my sibling. I know that they've wronged you and everyone but… But I'm sure that they can be good if they just try." Asriel said. Frisk shifted slowly going back to making sandwiches.

"…I don't know, I can't promise anything… Chara… chara isn't exactly a human anymore Asriel." They said softly. "..I'll do what I can though."

"…Thank you Frisk." Asriel said, smiling a little. Frisk gave a small smile as well.

"Just know, that I can't promise that we'll be able to save them." They said hugging the spirit, who hugged them back in return.

"I know… but it's a relief to know that there will at least be an effort." He said. Asriel pulled back and helped Frisk finish the snacks and bring them out. Sans had returned and him and Alphys were now chatting near the coffee table that they'd commandeered. On the table was a bunch of tools and machine parts. Frisk handed out the sandwiches to everyone and set a bottle of ketchup next to Sans who glanced up with a smile before turning back to his work with Alphys.

Frisk headed back to the two goat monster's and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Toriel. Asriel settled down back in his spot at his parents' feet. Frisk listened as everyone continued to think of a plan, every once in a while Sans or Alphys would say something. No one could settle on a plan, seeing as a few were too nice (which was completely shot down by Undyne), or way to violent, (Which resulted in everyone disagreeing with Undyne).

"Maybe we can do a bit of both?" Sam suggested.

"How?" Frank asked.

"You know, be all nice explain everything, and if they refuse we scare them a bit. Have Undyne or Sana scare them in to helping out." The bond said.

"Or they run out screaming, and if that guy's there he has flash backs and flings himself out a window." Papyrus said.

"if that ass hole's there he'd jump out the window anyway as soon as he saw me." Sans spoke up.

"I really wish you hadn't done what you did. I mean the guy was rude, but he really didn't deserve _that_." Frisk said sighing. Sans looked up.

"oh no he deserved it trust me there was more things that had been said that you didn't hear." He said before looking down.

"What did you do?" Nikki asked.

"…let's just say I gave him a really bad time" Sans answered.

"Ok, that's the second time you guys avoided explaining what you did. I'm extremely curious." Frank said.

"We're sparing you. Be grateful." Undyne pointed out. "But I do like that plan."

"it could work… shouldn't be too hard to convince them the severity of the situation." Sans agreed.

"…So a scare tactic if they don't agree at first but how?" Frisk asked.

"A vision maybe?" MK asked. "Like, I'm sure there's some type of spell or something out there that would allow us to show them what will happen if we don't fight together?"

"…only one person really knew magic close to that and he's… he can't help us currently…" Sans said, as he help up a finished device. It was a small thin rectangle with a few switches and buttons, it was a little bigger than the skeleton's hand he was checking it over.

"Gaster?" Asgore asked.

"yeah. he knew a lot of magic but never really used it, technically he's stronger than pap and i." Sans explained, he quickly changed topics clearly getting uneasy about talking about Gaster again. "but it is a good idea… alphys and i may be able to make something that will be able to do the same thing.

"…I'm sorry… I know its rude and you clearly don't want to talk about it… but, I need to understand… How… could it have malfunctioned?" Asgore asked softly. Sans let out a quiet bitter laugh.

"…it's fine you're curious about how three well trained scientists manage to fuck up a machine… i… i don't know myself… that's what i've been trying to find out. the machine shouldn't have malfunctioned. as… he… he was careful with everything. it was perfect, but somehow… it malfunctioned." sans murmured setting the device down.

"…You said it scattered him but he's somehow alive… wouldn't an incident like that kill a person or monster?" Undyne questioned.

"…It's rude to talk about someone who is listening." Was Sans' response, before he returned to his work. Frisk watched him, they had known sooner or later Sans would say it. After all it was true. Frisk had met the Gaster Followers, on their journey back through the underground to talk to everyone about leaving. The others seemed hesitant and a few glanced around cautiously.

"Alright, we have plans. When's the next meeting?" Frisk asked directing everyone's attention to them Papyrus immediately joined in to help Frisk distract their friends.

"Oh! I believe it is a week before Thanksgiving!" he said.

"Cool, then we have time to sort out what we're going to say and it gives Sans and Alphys enough time to build the machine." Frisk said.

"Speaking of Thanksgiving, where are we celebrating this year?" Undyne asked. Soon everyone was arguing about where they should celebrate. Frisk collected the dishes and brought them to the kitchen humming quietly as they washed them. They smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around their waist.

"thanks for distracting them." Sans whispered. Frisk turned and wrapped their arms around Sans shoulder.

"No need, I doubt Gaster wasn't really all too happy with the questions either." Frisk said. Sans sighed, shrugging.

"…if he were able he'd probably be happy to answer them…" he said, he leaned his head down resting his forehead on Frisk's shoulder. Frisk hummed, they could tell Sans was getting tired. He pulled away rubbing his face.

"You ok?" Frisk asked. "Maybe you should take a break? Go have a nap for a while."

"I'm fine… just been a long day." Sans answered, leaning against the tall sink as Frisk turned to finish washing the dishes.

"That it has." Frisk agreed. Yelling came from the living room as the argument about Thanksgiving got worse. The two glanced at one another and chuckled to themselves.

"…well, at least we know what we're doing. took a lot quicker than i thought it would." Sans said.

"It's a serious situation we're in." Frisk said.

"yeah, i guess it is…" the skeleton murmured. "we should probably stop them before it gets out of hand." he added. Frisk dried off their hands and chuckled.

"Yeah… we should." They agreed as they listened to, what sounded like Undyne and Papyrus having a screaming match. Frisk sighed and moved toward the door to go calm everyone, but was stop by Sans who pulled them to him grinning.

"…Or… we could just let them argue it out while we go somewhere…." He said. Frisk laughed and pushed him away

"Are you serious right now? Our friends are most likely going to destroy the house and you want to go out?" Frisk asked. Sans' grin widened.

"you're not objecting." He said, pulling his lover back to him. "…and if you don't want to go out we could always do something else…" Sans leaned closer to Frisk who turned red and smacked his shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?" Frisk asked.

"hmm, still not objecting~." Sans chuckled, earning another smack to the shoulder making him laugh, as Frisk hid their face.

"You are horrible." They said.

"you're the one not objecting, i'm just suggesting fun activities while our friends fight over thanksgiving." Sans said. Frisk promptly glared at him, before turning and walking into the living room. Sans followed grinning, he loved messing with Frisk.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~ Chapter 2~*~**_

 _ **~*~End~*~**_

 **Well, there is chapter two. Hope you guys liked it. Remember to leave a reply or fallow and favorite if ya like the story. Until next time my lovelies~**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	4. 3 Memories

**Undertale © Toby Fox**

 **Story & OCs © Me.**

 **Notes- When naming the owner of the song Anti Gravity, I said Roundabout. I have no idea why but it is RUNAGROUND not roundabout. I am sorry.**

 **Enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 3: Memories ~*~**_

Frisk stumbled, grabbing their head as they paused. It was getting harder to fight off Chara. Their control over their own body was slipping. Frisk put their hand on the wall whimpering, their head was pounding. Chara was furious that Frisk wasn't giving up. A shudder ran through the young teen's body. They were almost there. So close to freedom, all they had to do was go talk to Sans and then get to Asgore, and they'll be out. Frisk shook their head and picked up their pace rushing into the Judgment Hall. They stepped up to the SAVE and used it before turning towards the figure in the middle of the room.

They took a breath to regain a good amount of control and walked over to the waiting skeleton. Sans had his eyes closed, he opened them and met Frisk's gaze and smiled.

"…this is it. i won't waste time going through everything." He said. "…so kid, tell me something, you think this will be the last time?"

Frisk couldn't move, or speak. They froze as they realized what had happened so quickly. Chara had taken control. Sans frowned slightly, eyeing them.

"kid?" he called softly. Frisk struggled to do something at least call out to Sans to run, or kill them. They tried to access the SAVE and frowned when they couldn't. Suddenly, Chara had a knife in their hands. But, Frisk didn't pick up any knives! Where had it come from. Sans stepped back

"….whoa, frisk… what… put that down." He said. Chara stepped forward Frisk could feel the smile stretching across their face. "…C-come on, kid. Enough… this isn't funny. Put that thing do- WHOA!" Sans dodged the oncoming attack as Chara charged him.

"NO! STOP IT!" Frisk cried, seizing control partially and grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the knife as Chara went to swing. Chara growled, not at all happy at not having full control again. Frisk shut their eye as the force the arm down and stepped back. "S-Sans, please! Y-You've got to k-kill me! I-I can't… I can't hold them back for much longer!"

"…Frisk…" Sans said, his eye was glowing brightly as he stared at the struggling human. They looked up, one eye pleading the other glaring. The human was possessed. Sans stood still not sure what to do, he didn't want to kill Frisk. Frisk was pure in this timeline. They hadn't _killed_. He shouldn't have to fight them.

"Sans. Please!" Frisk begged, before growling again. Sand lifted his hand and in one smooth quick moment sent the teen flying into a pillar. There was a shriek and pained cry as they collided with it, taking out a chunk of it in impact. The human fell to the ground with a thud, limp. Sans flinched, and stared at them.

"S-shit…" he said walking over to the human slowly. He knelt and placed a hand to the kid's neck. There was a pulse. He cursed again.

"…S-sans..?"

"Kiddo…?"

"...finish me off…D-don't let them take c-control of me…" Frisk whimpered. Sans pulled the human into his lap.

"…That won't happen… I…. Can't kill you… You did nothing wrong this time… you don't deserve it." Sans told them. Frisk looked up at him and suddenly Sans choked. Chara cackled and pulled back slashing at him again.

Frisk shot up with a gasp, covering their mouth and biting onto their hand to bite back a scream. They sat their gasping softly as they trembled. Finally, Frisk glanced around, beside them in the reclined chair was Sans fast asleep. On the couch laid Papyrus who was snoring softly, Mettaton was face down on the floor in front of the couch, (seemed he hadn't bothered to move after Sans pulled him knocked him off) Alphys and Undyne laid cuddled in their sleeping bag, muffet and her spiders were asleep in their webs. Toriel and Asgore were asleep on the love seat, curled into one another while Asriel slept leaning into their legs.

Nikki, Sam, and Frank were asleep in a pile of dogs, and Mk was curled up in his own sleeping bag. Frisk let out a shaky sighed and rubbed their face. They slowly and carefully got up from the recliner, making sure not to wake Sans. The skeleton shifted, and let out a soft snore. Frisk inched their way to the door and opened it slipping out of the house and closing the door with a soft click. Frisk took a deep breath and moved to sit on the steps of the house, once they were seated they glanced up at the sky. The human relaxed breathing in the fresh air. They pulled out their phone to check the time, sighing when they saw it was 12 am. The pocketed their phone and rubbed their face.

They heard the door opened and close softly behind them.

"You ok?" came Nikki's soft voice. Frisk looked up at their friend and smiled.

"Fine, it's just a nice night out." Frisk answered, scooting over so their friend could sit. Nikki sat down and looked up and smiled.

"It is. It's so nice here. Even though it's a pretty big town, it's so easy to see the sky." She said.

"Yeah. In the Underground, you weren't able to see the stars or sky at all… there were lights that were on top of the cave but... they were the same as the real thing." Frisk said.

"Really? If I couldn't see the sky at least once in a while I'd go insane! It's horrible what humans did to the monsters…" Nikki said.

"Yeah, it is." Frisk agreed. The two fell silent for a few minutes. They looked up as the door opened and closed Sans looked down at them and settled on the step behind them sitting behind Frisk.

"figured you'd both be out here." He said, as Frisked leaned back against him.

"It's a nice night out." Frisk said. Sans glanced up and hummed in response.

"Was it nice in the Underground?" Nikki asked.

"…It wasn't too bad." Frisk said. "…I liked it down there.. it was peaceful.. aside from everyone attacking me."

"it was decent… but a lot of us only knew life in the underground so it wasn't as bad as it was for those who've been in there since the beginning." Sans said.

"…Were you and Papyrus born in the Underground?" Nikki asked. Sans blinked and shifted.

"…i'm not actually sure… neither of us really remember our parents or childhood." He answered.

"Is that the reason neither of you know who is older?" Frisk asked. Nikki raised an eyebrow looking at Sans.

"Neither of you know whose older?" Nikki asked. Sans shrugged.

"not at all. doesn't really matter because we're twins, though so technically we're the same age." Sans pointed out.

"But… still… its… its weird… I always thought you were cause ya know, how protective you get." Nikki said. "…Gah! It's gonna drive me insane!"

"…nah, pap would probably be the eldest. He's too cool to be younger." Sans said, grinning. "besides, you haven't seen him when he becomes over-protective, or angry for that matter."

"I don't want to see that. I feel like if Papyrus were to get angry, it be much more terrifying. And Trauma-inducing." Frisk said.

"probably." Sans said, chuckling.

"I… I'm sorry I can't see Papyrus getting that angry…" Nikki said.

"It'll probably happen eventually with how much Sans pokes at him with his puns and horrid jokes." Frisk said.

"you love those 'horrid' jokes." Sans teased. Frisk rolled their eyes, ignoring him.

"Why are you up Nikki?" they asked.

"My sleep schedule is so fucked up from mid terms." The red head answered. "hopefully it'll be corrected while we're on break."

"still not denying anything~" Sans said.

"Sans, unless you want to be alone for the next month, shut up." Frisk said.

"hey, i'm just stating the obvious." Sans chuckled.

"You're trying to get couched aren't you?" Nikki asked laughing into her hand.

"nah, frisk wouldn't do that." Sans said.

"You don't think I will?" Frisk asked. "Ok smart guy, have fun sleeping in the recliner alone for the rest of the night and tomorrow night too." Sans froze. Nikki busted out laughing as Frisk stood.

"what? aw, come on, love. it was just a joke!" Sans said.

"Nope. You get nothing." Frisk said, moving passed Sans who stood groaning. Nikki put a hand on his shoulder.

"You kinda asked for it." she said giggling, before following Frisk in. Sans sighed going in after them. Nikki went back to the nest of dogs and laid down in her spot, as Frisk laid on the couch with Papyrus, facing the opposite way of him. Sans flopped down in the recliner with a sigh and went to sleep.

~*~*~Morning~*~*~

Frisk woke up and stretched, they smiled smelling pancakes being cooked from the kitchen. They saw that Toriel and Asgore were gone from their spot which meant that it was them cooking. Papyrus woke as Frisk sat up, he gave Frisk a curious look as he saw them and they smiled and signed to him the basics of what happened, he covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Frisk stood and glanced over to where Sans should be and saw he was gone they noticed Alphys was gone as well and figured they'd woken up early to work on the machine.

Toriel came in and smiled, "Morning! Breakfast is done." She said.

"Smells great, Mom." Frisk said standing, they noticed Mettaton wasn't on the floor anymore, the room was almost empty in fact, save for Toby and a few spiders. Papyrus and Frisk headed to the kitchen to get some food. Once they had their plates, they headed back to the living room. Asriel was in the room now and waved at them.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning, where are the others?" Frisk asked.

"Sans and Alphys are in Sans' lab working, Sam, Nikki, and Frank left to go home to get a few things. Mettaton had to go do something, and Undyne went jogging. Muffet took her spiders and the dogs out too start the hunt for Chara." Asriel explained. "I think MK had to go home as well."

"Have Sans and Alphys ate yet?" Papyrus asked, still a little tired so his voice was more quiet than usual.

"Not that I know of, they were gone when Mom, Dad, and I woke up." Asriel answered.

"I'll go bring them some food." Frisk said before finishing off their pancakes and going into the kitchen. They quickly washed their dishes and made plates for the scientist and skeleton.

"Taking some food to Sans and Alphys?" Asgore asked.

"Yeah, they'll probably be working all day." Frisk replied, before leaving the kitchen and house heading out back to the shed. When they entered they saw Alphys observing some blue prints while Sans knelt in front of the machine.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"I-I'm positive… at least that's what the notes are saying. A-as well as the blue prints... Maybe there is a part that needs to be replaced." The former royal scientist said confused.

"hm, maybe the core of it?" Sans asked. "but to get to it we'll have to take it apart."

"Sorry for interrupting your science, but I brought you food." Frisk said setting the plates on one of the clean tables. The two looked up.

"Oh, thank you, F-Frisk." Alphys said, smiling Frisk smiled back.

"No problem." They said, sitting in one of the chairs as the two came over. Sans leaned down to give Frisk a kiss, but the human moved away giving him a look.

"not even a good morning kiss?" he asked

"You did this to yourself." Frisk reminded him. Alphys looked at them confused for as second before continuing to eat. Sans sat down and started eating as well. "How it coming along?" Frisk asked.

"I-it seems to be finished." Alphys said. "There's just a problem of getting it to work."

"…it could be the core, or something else. if is the core we'll have to dissemble it, so i'm hoping it something else." Sans added, looking at the machine.

"Couldn't you make an alternate power source for it?" Frisk asked. Sans blinked.

"..T-that's not a bad idea, if it is the core we could build an external one easily to replace it." Alphys said.

"...that might just work, frisk, you are a genius!" Sans said jumping up, pulling Frisk into his arms and spinning them as he kissed Frisk, before the human could react. As he set them down he tensed. Frisk rolled their eyes.

"You're lucky I'm forgiving." They said. Sans grinned, Frisk pulled away from him and headed to the door. "Don't over work yourselves." They called back.

"we won't!" Sans called after them. Frisk headed back inside, they smiled as they entered. A few others had returned, Sam, Frank, and Nikki, were now sat on the couch, greater dog stretched out on their laps. Lesser Dog sat on the floor in front on the couch. Muffet was humming dancing with her spiders.

"Hello, Deary~" she greeted.

"Hi, Muffet. How was your search?" Frisk asked kneeling as Muffet's pet rushed over. Frisk rubbed the muffin spider's head gently, smiling.

"We haven't found them yet, but we'll be going back out once everyone is well rested!" Muffet chirped happily. Frisk nodded in agreement.

"We'll don't push yourselves to hard." Frisk said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Deary~ We spiders are made to work!" Muffet said, grinning. Frisk stood moving to sit in the recliner, as they did Toby jumped up onto their lap curled up and fell asleep. The human smiled rubbing the dog. For a while they talked quietly while watching TV, Muffet, the dogs, and spiders left for another hunt. A little while after they left, Undyne came in kicking the door closed behind her.

"Hey, Punk." She greeted.

"Hey, Undyne." Frisk said smiling, "I forgot to ask, did you guys ever decide where thanksgiving will be celebrated?" they asked. They'd yet to ask where the celebration would take place as the issue had gotten resolved last night when Frisk was scolding Sans.

"Of course, Toriel decided since yall's place was bigger we'd all celebrate there." Undyne said sitting on the floor next to the couch where Lesser Dog flopped on to her and fell asleep.

"Wish I could join you guys, but my parents are making me come home." Sam said.

"Same." Nikki and Frank echoed.

"Well, it's good to spend time with your family." Frisk said.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Frank agreed.

"Hey, I never thought to ask… But where are you human parents, Frisk?" Nikki asked. Frisk paused and looked down.

"…I… Not sure." They said, "..I'd assume back in the city."

"They alive?" Undyne asked. Frisk shrugged.

"Don't know." Frisk said, glancing up at the time seeing it was nearing lunch time they stood. "It's almost lunch, I'm gonna go get Alphys and Sans." They said quickly leaving before anyone could say anything else. Frisk sighed heavily as they got outside. "Shit." They muttered. They'd really hope the topic of their past 'family' wouldn't ever come up.

"whoa, that came from nowhere."

Frisk jumped and grabbed their chest, looking up at Sans and Alphys. They slumped against the door.

"Geeze, you scared me. Don't do that." Frisk scolded.

"A-are you ok Frisk?" Alphys asked. Frisk relaxed.

"Yeah, just didn't expect you guys to suddenly appear. I was just about to come get you for lunch." Frisk said. Sans tilted his head putting a hand on Frisk's shoulder as they went to go in.

"Alphys you go ahead in, we'll be right in." Sans said. Frisk didn't bother to shrug Sans away as he pulled them to him and led them back towards the lab. Frisk sighed allowing the Skeleton to lead them into the lab.

"Sans…" they started.

"Don't 'Sans' me. You only curse when you're upset or frustrated. What's wrong?" He asked. Frisk looked down.

"It's something I'd rather not talk about right now." Frisk stated wrapping their arms around themselves.

"Frisk, please. Tell me." Sans said, lifting the human's face. Frisk sighed, closing their eyes.

"…It's nothing really. Let's just go inside and have lunch." They said. "It's a nice day, no reason to ruin it with non important past issue." Frisk added. Sans sighed, and nodded knowing that if Frisk didn't want to tell him he couldn't make them.

"…fine." he said. Frisk looked up at him and smiled.

"…Thank you. I'll tell you one day, just… not today." Frisk said. Sans nodded.

"ok." he said they left the lab and headed back up to the house. As they walked in, Toriel was announcing that lunch was ready. They sat down with the others, Frisk of course sitting with Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel. It seemed like whatever it was that had made Frisk leave the house had been briefly talked about as it was a bit quiet.

After lunch Frisk helped with dishes. Sans and Alphys relaxed a bit before they were gonna head out to work on the machine. Papyrus was dragged out of the house by Undyne to train, which Sam, Nikki, and Frank went to watch. Sans stretched out on the now unoccupied couch and closed his eyes decided to take a small nap before heading out to fix the machine.

Frisk was silent as they dried the dishes and put them away. Toriel glanced at them every once in a while.

"…when you are ready… We will be here to listen." She said after a few minutes.

"I know." Frisk replied giving their adopted mother a smile.

Frisk knew, but it didn't mean they wanted to speak about their life before their fall. Maybe they'd be able to one day, but that day wasn't today.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
~*~End~*~**_


	5. 4 Training and the Past

**I'm not doing anymore disclaimers. You guys understand and get the drill and it's in the summary anyway.**

 **Notes for this chapter– Two OCS that will never be mentioned again, nor be in this story. Maybe in future stories, but not this one because I despise them even if I created them. Also the anxiety attacks, I based on my experience.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 4: Training and the Past~*~**_

A few days passed, the hunt was still on to find Chara and their hiding spot. According to Muffet, they were closing in on them and the more they looked the closer they got to finding the area or exact location. Frisk was happy that the others didn't ask about their life before they fell. They knew that Undyne must have mentioned it when they had left but everyone wasn't prying and it made Frisk glad that their family and friends respected their silence. Sans must have been told at some point but didn't pry like he promised. Currently everyone was out in the back yard of the Skelebros house, watching Undyne and Sans fight.

Undyne had demanded everyone start training. Her reasoning being that with them so close to Finding Chara, and the possibility of war, they needed to be ready and fit to fight, including Alphys and Sans. Sans gave her the reason of needing to work on the machine as an excuse, Alphys agreed with him immediately and Undyne threw a spear at Sans forcing him into a fight. Now, everyone stood watching the 'fight' between the two. Sans was dodging each attack easily and sending bones towards the ex-guard.

"PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" Papyrus said wincing as Sans narrowly avoided a spear to the face. The shorter twin stumbled a few steps and had to dive to avoid the second one and roll away for the third.

"He'll be fine, Pap." Frisk said patting the taller twin on the shoulder. "This'll do him good. Hey! Undyne I think the attacks are too easy for him!"they called. The fish monster grinned.

"Really? DODGE THIS PUNK!"

The bullets get unfair.

Sans soul turned green and he cursed pulling up a shield to block the bullets.

"traitor!" he yelled at Frisk, as he lowered the shield. The human giggled.

"Come on, ya pile of bones! Fight harder!" Undyne yelled at Sans, easily swiping away the bones shot at her. Sans sighed and his eye flashed lighting up.

"…you're going to regret this." He told her. Undyne grinned narrowing her eye.

"Bring it on, Lazybones." She said. Sans shrugged, his soul going back to a dark blue.

"Alright, can't say I didn't warn you." He said, Undyne's lighter blue soul turned dark and She hissed. Sans lifted her into the air and then slammed her straight back into the ground she was barely able and roll out of the way as the bones shot up from the ground. Sans didn't give her a second to breath as he sent an onslaught of attacks at her before throwing her to the side (straight into Mettaton as the robot was moving towards his brother). "oops, sorry." He said. Mettaton groaned as Undyne rolled to her feet. Frisk covered their mouth giggling with a few others. Undyne shook herself off and charged at Sans who stepped out of the way easily. Sans shot several bones at her hitting her and knocking her back. He faced her clearly getting tired.

"We should stop them." Toriel said.

"YES, I THINK THAT WOULD BE GOOD!" Papyrus said nervously Frisk looked at them, and went to say something but a yelp caught them off. They turned to just into to see Sans flew back into the side on the house and hit the ground. He groaned pushing himself up.

"ok… I surrender." He said holding up his hands. Undyne chucked another spear at him forcing him to duck. He sat up and grabbed Undyne with his magic and flung her into the tree. She grunted as she hit and then fell to the ground. "…i'm done…" Sans said, he looked ready to fall asleep where he sat. Undyne dragged herself to her spear and found herself jerked back to her position at the tree. Frisk recognized this; it was Sans 'special attack'. Undyne blinked and moved, Sans sent her right back to the tree. She eventually stopped and glared at him. Sans stared at her, trying not to fall asleep.

"Ok you two enough." Frisk said stepping forward. They looked at them, and then at one another. Their souls flickered before disappearing signaling that the training session was over. Undyne stood and dusted herself off. Sans promptly fell onto his back and passed out. Papyrus sighed and went over scooping Sans up and bringing him inside. Undyne stretched, and hissed.

"I forgot how strong the skeletons were." She said, as Alphys handed her a sea tea. The ex-captain downed it quickly.

"let us all go inside and have lunch." Toriel said. The group followed her inside. Frisk looked up as Papyrus exited Sans' room. He came down the stairs sighing.

"He isn't that much of a fighter. I'm surprised he lasted that long." He said. Frisk smiled, as they handed him a plate with a sandwich.

"I don't know; he fought pretty well against Chara. Then again that was a different time line." Frisk said, getting their own sandwich and sitting next the skeleton.

"How often was that?" Asgore asked.

"More times then I'd like to count." Frisk answered. "… if I had to estimate? I'd say around…. 100? 150? It wasn't as likely as the 'neutral runs' as Sans and I dubbed them, the good runs, the 'pacifist runs' even more less. For the neutral runs, it was so common; it was always something that made me RESET. An accidental death, or maybe it was the feeling of Chara trying to seize control and killing one of you…. most of the time… it was Papyrus… very few times it was Sans getting there in the nick of time to take the fatal blow. I'd immediately RESET. I'd estimate that I went through it…. over 800 times? Maybe more, For the pacifist runs… there were about… 30 or so? Most of the time we got out… something would happen, I'd RESET. Or… something happened before the barrier broke and I'd RESET." Frisk said.

"Over 900 overall… So many times…" Toriel whispered. Frisk shrugged.

"…It's over. That's all that matters." Frisk said, giving their mom a smile.

"I wonder how close to insanity Sans was during this run…" Asriel said thoughtfully.

"Oh trust me, he was already insane. All twitchy every time I did something weird." Frisk said.

"you'd be twitchy too if a kid was doing a bit of time fuckery and screwing up the timelines." Sans said plucking the sandwich from Frisk's hand and taking a bite.

"Hmm, that a new one." Frisk commented, taking their sandwich back. Sans shrugged swallowing the bite.

"yep, i like it. think i'll call it that from now on." Sans said sitting on Frisk's other side and placing an arm around their shoulders. The human rolled their eyes taking a bite out of their sandwich.

"I wasn't a kid, I was 15." Frisk told him after they swallowed.

"kid or teen, there was still some time fuckery involved." Sans said, before stealing another bite.

"Get you own food and stop stealing mine!" Frisk said, snatching the sandwich back.

"too lazy." Sans said smiling. Frisk sighed, shaking their head. "twitchy?" Sans asked.

"Yes, very much so." Frisk said.

"What made his twitch?" Asriel asked.

"…Me finding the quiche underneath bench in Waterfall." Frisk said. "I pulled it out to eat it at one point because I was low on health. He saw it and freaked."

"you hadn't found it in previous timelines." Sans said. "it was weird."

"Now whose not denying anything?" Frisk asked smirking. Sans rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't denied anything." Sans shot back.

"Maybe, maybe not." Frisk said shrugging, before taking another bite before Sans took it again to take another bite. Frisk took it back immediately, glaring at the skeleton.

"What?" Undyne asked confused.

"Nothing." Frisk said. "Just something stupid. When's Muffet, due to come back?"

"She should be here any minute." Toriel answered. On queue the door opened.

"Right this way, Dearies~!" everyone looked to see Muffet herding two human adults inside. They were middle aged, the man was tall, with graying brown hair and a moustache, and his eyes were hazel. The woman was small, had blond hair and brown eyes, her hair was dark at the roots; signally she dyed it blond and hadn't touched it up in a month or so. Frisk froze as soon as they saw the couple. The couple looked around freezing at the monsters before seeing Frisk. The woman covered her mouth.

"My baby… Frisk! Oh… I thought that. I was so worried that it wouldn't be you!" she said. Frisk blinked and smiled.

"I'm sorry, uh, who are you?" Frisk asked. The man stepped forward; Frisk had to stop themselves from flinching.

"You know who we are… We've been so worried." He said softly.

"Honey, baby girl, it's us! Your parents! You… You can come home now; you don't have to stay with these…. People anymore." Their 'mother' said. Frisk flinched as the pronoun.

"I'm sorry; you must have the wrong person." Frisk said.

"Frisk, that isn't funny." Their 'father' said.

"It's not meant to be, sir. My name is Fisk, by the way, no 'r'. I'm really sorry, but I'm not your child. My parents died when I was 15." Frisk said, Sans tensed beside them and they could feel all the monsters eyes on them. Sans shifted, looking at the humans.

"i'm gonna have to ask you to leave my house." Sans said. "clearly, you've got the wrong human."

"Frisk, enough of this little act, we're going home. Haven't you caused us enough grief?" the man demanded. Frisk flinched this time and whimpered before they could stop. Sans stood facing the parents Papyrus came to stand at his brother's side.

"Get. Out." Sans ordered.

"Or we will make you leave." Papyrus added.

"This is kidnapping!" the man yelled. Muffet moved to the brothers' sides as the others came up as well. Frisk shut their eyes.

"Not if they want to stay, and especially not if they do not know you." Undyne said.

"He is clearly lying!" the man said.

"…Maybe, but it they are… what does that say about you." Sans asked as his eye flashed blue. Papyrus' eyes started to glow as well.

"Frisk is troubled! We just want our little girl back!" the woman said.

"I don't want to go back…." Frisk whimpered near silently, sans glanced back and frowned seeing the human had pushed themselves on the far end of the couch and curled up.

"Get out before I throw you out." Sans said fixing his gaze on the two humans. "Or, we can call the cops, and you'll be dragged out. On second though. Undyne, can I still charge them with breaking and entering?" the skeleton asked.

"That, attempted abduction, trespassing…" the ex-guard said trailing off. ".I can always add more..." she stated. The couple stepped back and the man glared before leaving leading his distraught wife behind them. Sans turned and looked at Frisk who looked at them all before looking down.

"…I have some explaining to do, huh?" they asked. Sans went to their side sitting down and pulling them into a hug.

"You do not have to tell us if you are not ready, my child." Toriel said.

"No…I've been silent long enough. Its time I talk." Frisk said.

"getting the feeling I'm going to want to murder them." Sans said. Papyrus sat down and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"…I ran to Mt. Ebott because I couldn't take it anymore… They… weren't _abusive_ , but… they weren't happy… they fought a lot… once or twice a month, they'd fight, he'd threaten to leave, she'd scream divorce, sometimes he left, one time she brought the papers home. I was pulled into their petty fights more than I cared to be half of those times ended with me having anxiety attacks. Those were the worse as sometimes she or even him yelled about how if they died the other wouldn't care…. Those sent me to the hospital more than once as they only found me when I was dragging myself from whatever corner I was hiding in on the verge of passing out from lack of air."

Sans tightened his arms around them. They hadn't noticed their breathing was becoming irregular until he evened out his breaths. Frisk took a breath and tried to sync their breathing with his.

"…He would yell at me… when he was angry at something she did or something at work… he took it out on me… he only hit me once or twice… but it was mainly just screaming and yelling but… I was scared… that… that eventually yelling would be enough… and they'd just… start hitting me." Frisk said; breathing hitching again they closed their eyes pulling away from Sans.

"Frisk, breath." Sans murmured calmly. Frisked gasped and shook their head whimpering as their breathing worsened. Frisk squeezed their eyes before opening them, panicking as they went to stand only to have Sans stop them and cup their face forcing them to look him in the eye."Frisk. look at me, love." he said. Frisk did so, still gasping.

"What's wrong with them?" Asgore asked.

"Their having an anxiety attack." Sans answered. "breath. In….out…" he said. Frisk closed their eyes gasping filling their lungs before holding it and letting it out as slow as they could. They did it a few times before shuddering and gasping again.

"P-paper…b-bag…" They gasped out

"Get a paper bag." Sans ordered. Alphys rushed from the room and returned with a small brown paper bag. Sans took it, Frisk snatched it and put it to them mouth and started breathing into it heavily. Sans moved to sit next to them again Toriel rubbed Frisk's back. After a few minutes, Frisk's breathing returned to normal.

"That's why you had everyone have some of them around." Undyne said. Frisk gave a nod, pulling the bag away.

"Y-yes… It was in case… I had an attack…" they said.

"you ok?" Sans asked.

"I-I'm fine now…" Frisk reassured him "Didn't think talking about it would trigger an attack."

"hm, well it did. So let's drop the subject." Sans said.

"Yes. We'll talk about it another time." Papyrus said. The others nodded agreeing. Frisk nodded, before slumping into Sans.

"…Good... Good decision…" they said.

"Frisk?" Asriel asked slowly.

"'m fine… Attacks usually leave me exhausted…" Frisk said, smiling softly. "…Just… need some rest…"

"Sleep." Sans said.

"We'll wake you for dinner." Toriel said. Frisk was already out. Sans scooped the sleeping human up and went up stairs to his room. As he laid Frisk down on the bed and covered them up, he sighed. He'd seen the attack once in the underground in one of the past timelines. It was in the middle of a genocide run, Frisk had suddenly gained control and saw the dust that covered them and immediately freaked. Sans had been watching from a distance and as soon as He saw Frisk gain control again he'd headed to the humans side, he'd gotten there just as the attack hit and was lucky enough to calm Frisk back down and prevent it from becoming worse.

Sans sighed again sitting on the edge of the couch. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to see it again. He leaned down pressing his teeth to Frisk's temple.

Now he was praying not to see it again.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 4~*~**_

 _ **~*~End~*~**_

 **Sorry.**


	6. 5 A Lead

**Notes: None.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 5: A Lead~*~**_

Frisk woke a few minutes before Sans had come into the room to get them for dinner. They hadn't really moved, instead laid in the bed their eyes closed. They had heard the door open but didn't move, even as the skeleton sat down and reached out to stroke their hair.

"i know you're awake." He said softly. Frisk opened their eyes and sighed.

"Figured." They murmured, sitting up.

"how are you feeling?" Sans asked, brushing his fingers against the human's cheek.

"…better." Frisk said. "Sorry to scare you all like I did… I honestly thought…"

"its, fine, pretty sure it freaked the others out more than it did me." Sans told Frisk. "but i think they're gladder that it's over. at least it was worst."

"I suppose… still, it wouldn't have happened if I faced the issue sooner." Frisk said looking down. "…But I continued to run from it… until it came to me."

"frisk, we don't blame you from hiding it. we don't think lesser of you or judge you." Sans told them leaning forward to 'kiss' his lover's forehead. Frisk closed their eyes smiling a little.

"I don't regret it… they were sincere… but I still lied. I don't regret any of it." Frisk said. "…I could tell that everything was fine, the issues weren't there and they honestly wanted me home and safe. But I still acted like I didn't know them… didn't care."

"…if you had the choice… would you go with them? If you never fell into ebott, if you were somewhere else… would you return to them?" Sans asked. Frisk looked up at him then to the side.

"No." they said.

"doesn't make you a bad person, frisk. you were hurt, you're still hurt. no one can live in that type of situation and walk away perfectly fine." Sans said. "i'm surprised you handled anything that would remind you of it so well."

"I'm more shocked then you." Frisk said, chuckling. Sans smiled, and leaned forward and kissed Frisk. Frisk pressed back into the kiss.

"We should get down stairs before Tori throws a fit." Sans said.

"We should… but why do I get the feeling that going to be delayed?" Frisk asked as Sans gently pushed them on to the back. He chuckled, kissing the human again.

"Would that be a bad thing?" he questioned. Frisk laughed, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

"I don't know depends, how insatiable is you're need?"they teased. Sans laughed.

"pretty damn insatiable." He answered, before kissing Frisk again.

"SANS! FRISK! DINNER!" Toriel yelled help the stairs. Sans pulled back.

"damn, it's like she knows." He said, sitting up. Frisk followed.

"Mother's intuition." Frisk said as they stood heading for the door.

"you think we can sneak out tonight?" Sans asked.

"what are we teenagers? Mom will know. Never worked before why would it now?" Frisk asked.

"she knows everything. the fact that you 20 years old and it's been nearly a month." Sans said. Frisk rolled their eyes.

"Of course she knows everything, she's Mom. Just because I'm 20 doesn't mean she's going to stop being a mom. So it's been nearly a month, boohoo. You can survive a few more days or so." Frisk said as they walked down the steps

"maybe so, but it will be painful." Sans said. Frisk rolled their eyes again.

"Deal with the pain. Few weeks might turn into another full month if you continue complaining." Frisk told him giggling at the groan the skeleton gave as they entered the kitchen.

"Do I want to know?" Undyne asked.

"Sans just being a little whiney." Frisk said.

"you are being cruel." Sans countered.

"And you're being needy." Frisk told him, handing him a plate of food, Sans took it. the others shook their heads.

"Ok, you two can deal with it later, we have a lead." Undyne said. Sans looked up.

"We may have found where Chara is." Muffet said.

"That's good." Frisk said.

"it's fantastic. we'll keep searching around the area. make sure." Sans said, leaning against the counter. "once we're sure… we'll make preparations for our next step."

"…what if it fails?" Asriel asked. The others looked at him. "I-I' just saying! C-Chara's smart! What if they catch on?"

"if they do, then we prepare for war." Sans said. "Let's hope that it doesn't fail."

It fell silent; everyone finished their dinner in silence. All were thinking about what Asriel had mentioned. If their plan did fail, they would have to deal with the war. On the other hand, if they did catch Chara there was the high possibility that there was going to be a fight and failure to get them to forget about the war. After dinner, Frisk and Papyrus cleaned up as Alphys and Sans went to work on the machine.

A few more days passed, with the date of the meeting closing in, the hunt for Chara became frantic. Muffet, her spiders, and the dogs stayed out longer. They hoped to find Chara quickly by doing so. Sans and Alphys had practically lived in the lab, spending as much time as they could on the machine. Frisk took them food and was able to pull the two out for only a few hours until Sans went straight back to his lab.

It was about the third day in that there was a change.

Everything was fine; the day had started out as usual. Muffet and the others went to search for Chara, Sans and Alphys retreated to the lab early, and Frisk and the others talked about the approaching meeting. Undyne trained everyone until lunch time when a few of the others had to leave. Frisk brought Sans and Alphys food, and ate with them. They tried to convince them to take a break, if only for a few minutes, but couldn't get them to agree.

Dinner came, Frisk did the same thing. Muffet and the others wouldn't be back till late. After dinner Frisk told Sans that he should get some sleep, both him and Alphys. Alphys told them that they'd go to bed at a reasonable time.

It was almost midnight when shouting alerted everything one followed by an explosion. Frisk and Papyrus were the first ones outside. There was a cloud of dirt, dust, and debris where the lab had been. Several feet away from in sat Alphys and Sans who both seemed to be in a state of shock.

"What happened?" Toriel asked.

"T-the machine…" Alphys said. "W-we got it working…. I-it…"

"it's gone…" Sans chocked out. Frisk and Papyrus went to the skeleton's side. "…it's… gone… everything… all gone…" he whispered.

"Sans?" Papyrus murmured quietly, cautiously. Sans lunged suddenly, Frisk and Papyrus grabbed him restraining him as he tried to run to the remains of the lab.

"No! l-let me go! I have to get it! It can't be gone! Let me go!" Sans yelled.

"Sans! Stop!" Frisk ordered wrapping their arms around him.

"NO! GASTER!" He screamed he gave up and slumped into Frisk who hushed him softly. Papyrus rubbed his back. "…i failed…." Sans whimpered.

"You tried best." Papyrus soothed.

"i said… I told him I'd bring him back… t-that I'd save him…." Sans chocked out. Frisk looked up at Papyrus who frowned. The others slowly walked over, wanting to give comfort but not knowing how. Alphys turned to Undyne and clung to her, the ex-guard held her rubbing her back as she whimpered.

"I-I really thought that…" Alphys whimpered out. Undyne closed her eyes hushing the scientist quietly. It fell silent except for the soft, quiet sobbing from Sans and Alphys.

{…ugh… W-What happened?}

Everyone froze at the weak voice and looked up, towards the remains of the lab. The dust and debris had settled, revealing a tall, hunched over figure in the middle of the wreckage. It was clearly a skeleton from what they could see; they had a hand to their head and wore a long black lab coat, underneath it was a white turtle neck.

"…g-gaster…?" Sans asked weakly. The figure looked up blinking.

{…Sans?} he asked cautiously.

"…I-it worked." Alphys said.

"you're back…" Sans said standing slowly. Frisk and Papyrus did the same.

"…Gaster…" Papyrus said. It was as if someone turned on a light, those who'd forgotten Gaster seemingly regained their memories of him.

{…The machine… you fixed it?} Gaster asked.

"…who cares about the machine! You're back!" Sans laughed, as Gaster picked his way through the rubble and towards the group. He paused, a foot or two away, and looked at his brothers.

{If you hadn't fixed that machine… I wouldn't be here.} Gaster said. {I'm proud of you Sans. Thank you for not giving up.}

"…I wanted too.." Sans said, looking at the ground. Gaster smiled

{…Sans.} sans looked up at him. {I'm home.} the taller skeleton said opening his arms.

Sans threw himself at Gaster who wrapped his arms around his little brother tightly. "I've missed you so much…" Sans whispered.

{I know…} Gaster said, he glanced at Papyrus and reached out to him. Papyrus smiled and joined the hug.

"It's great to see you once more, My Friend." Asgore said smiling.

{It's great to see all of you as well.} Gaster said. Sans pulled away, and glanced at Frisk.

"there's someone I want you to meet." He said, motioning to Frisk who walked over. "Gaster, this is Frisk, they freed us from the underground. Frisk this is my big bro W.D. Gaster."

"It's great to finally meet you. Sans has told me a lot about you." Frisk said smiling.

{Pleasure to meet you.} Gaster said smiling back.

"Well, why don't we move this reunion to morning?" Toriel asked.

"Good idea." Sans agreed, his exhaustion was catching up to him.

"Come on, ya Pile of Bones, let's get you to bed before you pass out on the lawn." Frisk chuckled. Sans yawned.

"even better plan." He said.

"There's a guest bedroom that you can use." Papyrus informed Gaster as they all started inside.

"WE FOUND THEM!"

Everyone stopped at the shout and turned their heads as Muffet and the dogs rushed towards them.

"What?" Undyne asked.

"We found Chara!" Muffet chirped happily.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 5~*~**_

 _ **~*~End~*~**_

 **Review.**


	7. 6 Catching the Prey

**News on Sans, M.D. I am currently working on the first story, I also have prompt that someone requested that will be the second one cause its awesome and I love it. Remember, if you have a prompt please post it in a review or PM me.**

 **Notes: None. You all good. Go, be free. Be free, and read your chapter.**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 6: Catching the Prey~*~**_

Sans and Frisk were the first ones to recover and looked at one another.

"…reunion and rest will have to wait." Sans said. "we have a war to try and stop. Contact the others, get them here. We'll need the back up." Frisk pulled out their phone as they headed inside. Sans took the devices and he and Alphys moved around too set everything up.

{Need any help?} Gaster asked. Sans nodded.

"yes, that would be great." He said Gaster nodded and helped the two set up the equipment that hadn't been destroyed and hooked up the devices to show the map of the area.

"MK is on his way now, so are Sam and the others." Frisk said.

"…Is it best to do this now though? You and Alphys have really slept.." Toriel said.

"Chara's not gonna stay in the same place for long." Sans said. "They may not be there tomorrow. We have them now so we have to get them while we've got them."

"He's right… Chara wouldn't risk it. It's now or never." Asriel spoke up. The door opened and Sam, Nikki, and Frank along with MK came in.

"Dude, you guys found them?" MK asked.

"Yes. We did." Frisk said, as they came over looking up at the map that was no displayed on the wall.

"Smart idea, they're in the next mountain." Sans said. "Far enough away that we wouldn't find them, close enough that they can watch us if they needed too."

"So, it wouldn't be odd if I was suddenly near the mountain, because it's close by." Frisk said.

"…no, it wouldn't be… We'll make the trap here." Sans said tapping an area farther up the map. "Frisk will approach from here, and run straight for it." he said.

"The entrance is there, so we'd have to go around the back of the mountain, how can we be sure they won't have minions watching for us?" Sam asked.

"Gaster will be able to get you guys there easily, without being seen." Sans answered. "When you get there, pick a well hidden spot, Muffet and her spiders will weave the web. Once everything is set up, We'll begin the chase." He added.

"It should be easy since its pretty dark." Frank mentioned. "But is it safe?"

"Don't, he's already looking for more reasons to keep me from doing this." Frisk said.

"he's right…" Sans started.

"Sans." Frisk warned. "I'll be fine. I have items in case I need them."

"It's still too dangerous, Frisk." Sans said, looking at the human. "..I won't stop you... but…" Frisk cupped his cheeks kissing him gently cutting him off.

"You will not lose me. I won't ever leave you, Sans." They said. Sans closed his eyes and nodded.

"Let's go. Gaster can you get them to the place?" Sans asked. Gaster's eyes lit up, his eyes glowing a dark purple.

{Yes, it shouldn't be a problem, everyone gather around.} the tall skeleton said motioning the others to gather around him. They glanced at Frisk and Sans as they did so.

"I'll meet you guys." Sans said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Papyrus said. Sans grinned.

"I won't." he said. In a blink, Gaster and the others were gone, leaving Frisk and Sans alone. Frisk looked up at the skeleton.

"It'll be fine." they murmured softly. Sans pulled them close in a tight hug, burying his face in their shoulder.

"…if i lose you…" he whispered.

"You won't. If it makes you feel better I'll SAVE before we go out." Frisk told him.

"…it'll ease the worry somewhat…" Sans said.

"Then I will." Frisk said pulling back. Sans rested his forehead against Frisk's. He stared into his lover's eyes before leaning forward to kiss the human. Frisk closed their eyes pressing back into the kiss.

"I love you, Frisk." Sans whispered as they pulled away.

"Love you too, Sans." They whispered. They jumped slightly as Frisk's phone went off. The human pulled it out and looked at the message. "The trap's ready. We should get going."

"…yeah… We should…" Sans said, though he didn't make a move to teleport them.

"Sans, we have to do this." Frisk said, as they did a quick SAVE.

"i know… But… Frisk there's something that I want to…. Never mind. You're right." Sans said shaking his head, he pulled Frisk closer and in a blink they were in the woods. "Be careful." He said kissing Frisk's cheek.

"Wait, Sans… what did you want?" they asked. Sans hesitated and grinned.

"Nothing important. See you on the other side." He was gone. Frisk frowned, they could tell he was lying. Clearly it had been important, but right now Frisk couldn't worry about it. They took a breath and started walking. Frisk looked around as they weaved through the trees, listening to the birds and crickets. It was peaceful, hard to believe any second Frisk could be running for their life. They heard a twig snap and stopped.

"…Well… Well…Well… What do we have here? Little Frisk out in the woods and so very alone…"

Frisk spun and looked around. The voice seemed to echo through the trees.

"…I'm not afraid of you!" Frisk said.

"Oh? Hehe, are you sure about that? You're shaking." Chara giggled out.

"So? It's cold outside." Frisk justified. Chara finally stepped out, they grinned wickedly.

"Sure, blame the weather… you made a mistake coming out of your own… I'll take that body of yours again… and I'll turned every single one of your friends to dust… then I'll kill those filthy humans!" Chara said before lunging at Frisk. Frisk dodged turned and ran. Chara cackled as they gave chase. "RUN ALL YOU WANT FRISKY! IT WON'T HELP YOU AT ALL!"

Frisk shuddered, Chara's voice echoing again. They weaved through the trees and skillfully avoided roots and anything that would trip them. Frisk found themselves actually happy for the times they had gone running with Undyne through the woods. They saw small little webs as they ran and realized they were closing in. They pushed themselves faster. They yelped as something slammed into their back. Both Frisk and Chara rolled, when they Stopped Chara had them pinned.

"Told you running was pointless." They laughed, Frisk glared up at them and glanced to the side.

"…It did the trick." Frisk said. Chara froze and looked down at Frisk with a sneer of confusion. Frisk grinned and turned them shoving Chara off, right into the Web.

"What the hell!?" They shrieked squirming trying to get up. They more the struggled the worse it seemed to get.

"heh, looks like you in a _sticky_ situation." Sans said stepping out as he chuckled. Frisk rolled their eyes.

"You were just waiting for that weren't you?" they asked as the others came out. Chara growled glaring at them all as they thrashed. Sans walked over and pulled Frisk towards him.

"are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine. I told you I had it handled." Frisk said.

"You're all going to pay! YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!" Chara shrieked.

"Shut up."Sans said eye flashing as a few bones shot up from the ground. "I should end you pitiful life here and now." He said. Chara froze, before glaring.

"You don't scare me." they hissed.

"heh, you say you aren't but that trembling says otherwise." Sans said. "We've got a deal for you, You don't start a war, and I don't rip you to shreds."

"Fuck you." Chara hissed. Sans shrugged.

"you're choice. Tori, you and Asgore may want to leave." Sans said. Chara looked over at the tow mentioned monsters and in the process spotted Asriel.

"No… It's fine." Toriel said.

"Asriel? You're… you're on their side?" Chara asked. Asriel looked at them, then away, "Come on! Are you really going to let them kill me? Do you really think they care for you!? You fucked them over just as much as I did!"

"I redeemed myself! I am nothing like you!" Asriel yelled. Chara growled and looked at Sans.

"You turned my own brother against me… I'LL KILL YOU!" They ripped from the web ignoring the injuries they acquired from doing so and lunged at Sans, who expertly dodged and seized Chara and slammed them into a tree then into the ground. Chara shook themselves off and snarled lunging again, Sans wasn't prepared to have his magic break. Frisk threw themselves forward slamming into Chara. As they threw Frisk off, their souls appeared.

"If you want to get to Sans, you'll have to go through me." Frisk said.

"Frisk no!" Sans yelled.

"Fine, I'll kill you first, and them take your body!" Chara lunged Frisk dodged. Chara snarled glaring at the human. "You can't dodge forever! And don't think that mercy shit will work on me!"

"You're bitter, Chara." Frisk said. "Fighting will not make the past go away!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME!" Chara shriek lunging pulling out a knife, Frisk cried out as the attack landed before they could dodge. They easily dodged the next attack and round house kicked Chara sending them crashing to the ground. Frisk frowned, they didn't want to fight, but it was all they could do, there was nothing they could do to ACT, Mercy was off the table. The only thing left was to fight. At least the training with Undyne was paying off. Chara stood and attacked again, Frisk dodged and scooped up a stick and swung it hitting Chara across the face.

"I don't want to fight, but you're giving me no choice." They said. Chara growled, before Frisk could move Chara attacked, hitting Frisk with some type of attack sending them flying into a tree. Frisk cried out as the collided with it and slid down with a whimper. Chara cackled and walked towards them. Frisk went to stand but the impact had caused them to hit their head and they were to disoriented to move. Sans was in front of them quickly, his blaster appearing on either side of him.

"Burn in Hell." He snarled. Chara's eyes widened and tried to dodged but the blasters attacks landed. Chara shrieked and collapsed their soul cracked, they gasped and looked up glaring.

"This…isn't…. over…." They stood turned and fled.

"Get them!" Undyne yelled.

"no." Sans said. "…let them go." He said kneeling in front of Frisk. The human winced as he gently pulled them close.

"..S-shit…" Frisk gasped.

"Here, drink this." Frisk took the sea tea, and drank it. They sighed and slumped against Sans.

"…Thank you…" they said, as Sans stood up, pulling Frisk up with him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sans asked. "you could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't. I knew what I was doing." Frisk said. "…We need to prepare."

"Why didn't we stop them? Why could have ended it!" MK said.

"It doesn't matter. Right now we need to focus on preparing for war and getting the humans on our side." Sans said. "I stopped you because they're stronger then before… I'm not risking any lives."

"We should get back home." Frisk said. Everyone looked at one another and nodded.

{gather around.} Gaster said.

"Frisk and I will be right there." Sans said, everyone gathered around Gaster. Gaster nodded ad they were gone. Sans sighed and looked Frisk. he put a hand to their cheek leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "Please, do not ever do that again."

"No promises." Frisk said smiling. "I know you'd do the same for me. so why can't I do it for you?"

"it scared the hell out of me." Sans said. Frisk chuckled and leaned up to kiss their lover.

"I'm fine, aren't I?" they asked. Sans sighed shrugging his coat off and placing it around Frisk. The human smiled slipping their arms through the sleeves and leaned a back again the tree.

"now… but... what about next time? frisk, i don't want to lose you. i can't lose you." sans said, moving closer to Frisk.

"You won't." Frisk reassured him. "…Earlier, you were going to tell me something… what was it?" they asked. Sans blinked.

"…its nothing." Sans said.

"That's a lie, it's something. What is it?" Frisk asked, curiously. Sans shifted and sighed reaching out to slip his hand into the left pocket of the parka. He pulled it out and paused glancing down in what was in his hand. Frisk tried to sneak a glance but he hid it.

"…I'll tell you later. We should get back." Sans said shoving whatever it was in his shorts pocket. Frisk reached out placing their hands on his shoulders. Sans paused, looking down at Frisk as the slid their arms around his shoulders as they leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm sure they wouldn't miss us for a few more minutes." Frisk said. Sans blinked and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"I guess not." He said, smiling some. Frisk pulled him into another kiss. Sans happily pressed into it, pulling Frisk as close as he could. He froze and jerked away, but Frisk had already plucked the item from his pocket. "Frisk, wait…" He felt Frisk freeze and tensed. He looked down staring at the thing in Frisk's hand. It was a ring, it had a silver band, with a heart shaped diamond that was multi-colored. Frisk looked up at him.

"Sans…" they whispered.

"I…I was going….I was trying…" Sans trailed off with a sigh. He rubbed the back of his head. Frisk suddenly through themselves at him, he stumbled back in shock but luckily retained his balance. "Frisk…?"

"Yes. A million times yes!" The human said pulling back before kissing sans. The skeleton blinked and smiled kissing back. Frisk pulled away and looked down at the ring. "It's so beautiful…" they said. Sans took it from them and slid it onto their finger.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said. Frisk laughed.

"That was so cheesy!" they said. Sans shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's true." He said. Frisk smiled and kissed him again. Sans smiled and held them close.

"You know I wasn't entirely saying that to trick you…." Frisk said. Sans grinned and pulled Frisk into another kiss.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~***_

 _ **~*~Chapter 6~*~**_

 _ **~*~End~*~**_

 **I have no idea how it went from serious to that ending. But I'm happy with it.**


	8. 7 The Meeting

**Notes: All humans except for Frisk are OCs. The only 'important' OCs are Sam, Frank, and Nikki.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 7: The Meeting~*~**_

The sound of ringing woke Sans up first. He shifted and blindly reached towards to nightstand, careful not to wake up Frisk while doing so. Once his hand closed around the phone he laid down answering the call and bringing it to his skull. Beside him Frisk shifted and curled up against his side.

"hey, tori…" he mumbled out, yawning as he wrapped his free arm around his lover. He hadn't even opened his eyes but he was sure he knew who was calling.

" _Sans, where is Frisk? Where are you two? You should have been back hours ago!"_ Toriel yelled. Sans yawned again trying to keep himself from falling back asleep as he answered.

"…relax… frisk's right here…they're sleepin'… i was too…" he forced an eye socket open to glance around, catching the time on the clock as he did so, as well as nearly getting blinded by daylight. He groaned shutting his eyes. "…we're in frisk's room…" he answered.

"…Sans? Who is it?" Frisk asked, tiredly. Sans rubbed their side.

"s'your mom." Sans answered, allowing Frisk to take the phone.

"Hey, Mom." Frisk greeted before yawning.

" _My child, what are doing back home? When you two didn't come back last night we were so worried!"_ Toriel said. Sans rolled onto his side and propped his head up on one of his hands. Frisk looked up at him and smiled. Sans grinned in return.

"Sorry, I should have messaged you. We got sidetracked and I guess Sans was too distracted to get us to the right house." Frisk told Toriel. They'd both been distracted really.

" _Well, I'm glad you're all right. You two should head back soon, Papyrus wasn't very happy that you to up and vanished."_ Toriel said.

"We'll be back soon." Frisk promised "Bye, Mom. Love you."

" _Love you too, Frisk."_

Frisk ended the call and checked through everything before setting it down on the night stand. They stretched and sighed. Sans smiled sitting up and wrapping his arms around Frisk and pulling them close kissing their bare shoulder. Frisk relaxed into him and glanced at the time.

"We should really head back." Frisk said. "it's almost noon."

"They can wait a few more minutes." Sans murmured against Frisk's neck. The human rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Mom and Papyrus would come find us." Frisk told him as they pulled away and stood from the bed. Sans smiled and watched his lover until his shirt hit his face. He pulled it off and stood. The phone went off. "Besides, the meeting is today." Came a call from the bathroom followed by the sound of the shower turning on. Sans glanced at the phone as he called back.

"what? but I thought it wasn't until wednesday?" Sans asked confused as he got dressed. The phone went off again and Sans picked it up. A few more messages from Toriel, he set it back down. The shower turned off.

"It was, I just got a message they moved it to today." Frisk answered. Sans sat down on the bed.

"Seems the others are getting the same message." He said. The door opened and Frisk stepped out. Sans looked up at Frisk who was now wearing a pair of grey pinstripe slacks, a white turtleneck, and a grey pinstripe vest. Sans whistled getting a look from Frisk. Sans grinned in returned. The human walked over and picked up their phone and looked at the messages and sighed.

"They did this on purpose… Shouldn't even be surprised that they'd pull this stunt." Frisk said, as they turned and slipped on their flats.

"they're assholes." Sans said, "They'll do anything to try to make our lives miserable… Unfortunately for them, this works out in our favor." He said.

"True. Good thing you teleported here last night." Frisk said as they straightened their outfit. Sans looped an arm around their waist and kissed them. He pulled back and in a blink they were in the middle of the living room. Everyone jumped up as they appeared. Toriel pulled Frisk to her in a hug Frisk smiled hugging back.

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED!" Papyrus yelled at Sans.

"Sorry, bro." Sans said.

{You know you shouldn't vanish on us like that.} Gaster said. Sans glanced at him and saw the look of relief on the elders face.

"Won't happen again." Sans said grinning more.

"Guys! Meeting?" Undyne reminded everyone.

"Right." Toriel said. Frisk covered their face with their hands.

"I feel nauseous…." They said.

"…If you don't want to…" Toriel started.

"No. I don't but… it has to be-" they yelped as Undyne snatched their hand staring at it. Frisk blinked then smiled a bit.

"Where the hell did this come from!?" Undyne demanded. "As your Bestie, I demand you tell me!" Immediately Toriel stole their hand eventually everyone was just staring at the ring, Sans looked like he was gonna burst out laughing. Papyrus looked at him.

"No…" he said. "You said you would wait!" he said. Sans shrugged finally using his blue magic to save Frisk.

"I was… I didn't." he said. Everyone stared at the couple.

"What?" Undyne asked.

"We're engaged…" Frisk said smiling. Everyone fell silent, before Toriel snatched the two up in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" she cried. Frisk giggled and Sans smiled.

"…yes… it is wonderful news. Congratulations." Asgore said giving a strained smile. Sans felt that he was probably gonna have a bad time if he was left alone in a room with him.

"we should get to the meeting." Frisk said cutting off everyone else. "We can celebrate later."

"Oh, yes, of course." Toriel said. "We will finish getting ready, and meet you there."

"Ok." Frisk said smiling, Sans and Frisk headed out the door quickly and got to the motorcycle.

"Asgore's so going to kill me." Sans said.

"No he won't." Frisk laughed as they got on the bike. "It'll be like the day we announced we were dating."

"That was horrible! Thought for sure he was gonna take my head off." Sans said starting the bike and spinning it around. "Hold on."

"No breaking laws today!" Frisk told him as Sans revved the engine before taking off.

"No promises!" Sans called back. Frisk rolled their eyes tightening their hold on the skeleton.

A few minutes of driving and 'shortcuts' they arrived at the building where the meeting was to take place. Sans parked and Frisk climbed off.

"How you haven't gotten arrested for reckless driving I'll never know." Frisk said, hanging the helmet on the handle bar.

"my driving isn't that bad." Sans said, as they walked inside.

"You're late." A man said.

"No we aren't." Frisk said. The man sneered.

"Just get to the meeting room." he said.

"We will once the others arrive." Frisk said.

"We don't have time. If they wanted to be a part of the meeting them shouldn't be late." He snapped. Sans stepped forward, the guy stepped back.

"Disrespect Frisk again, and you're going to have a bad time." he said. The man gulped and turned leaving running off to the meeting room no doubt. Frisk put a hand on the skeleton's shoulder.

"Please stop threatening the humans." They said. "We need them on our side."

"i'll try… no promises though." He said.

"Sans, I mean it." Frisk told him frowning.

"Ok. I'll play nice." Sans promised. Frisk smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." they said. The doors opened and the others walked in. The two looked at them, and Frisk sighed. "I hope this goes over well…"

"One way or another, we'll get them to side with us." Sans told them.

"I hope so."

~*~*~The Meeting~*~*~

Everyone sat around the table. Frisk sat at one end, with Sans on their left and Toriel on their right. Next to Sans was Papyrus, Gaster, Undyne, and Alphys. From Toriel it was Asgore, Asriel, and Mettaton. On the other side were the humans they were meeting. On the end opposite of Frisk sat the man who approached them when Frisk and sans came inside. His name was Charles Sutton, the mayor of one of the towns near Ebott. The other four were mayors as well.

"I assure you, Mr. Sutton, that the monsters are harmless.. As I've already told you." Frisk said for probably the fifth time since the meeting started.

"I'm not too sure I appreciate your tone. I'm just concerned for my town. I've had at least three attacks-" the man started.

"Caused by monsters? I don't appreciate you accusing my friends, Mr. Sutton. I know for a fact those fights were caused by _your_ citizens." Frisk said. "Quite frankly, I do not care to speak of issues that do not exist and subjects that have been discussed a thousand times over."

"How dare you-" Charles seethed, he was cut off by Sans.

"We are on the verge of war." Sans said. "And no, I don't mean another war between our races."

"…What do you mean?" one of the other men asked. Frisk sighed.

"Someone by the name of Chara is threatening war. They seek to destroy both Monsters and Humans." Frisk said. "The only way to defeat them, is if our races fight together."

"Why should we believe you? How do we know it's not a trick?" Charles demanded.

"Because we've done nothing to make you not trust us." Frisk said. "We need to work together. It's time to let go of our hatred."

"Oh please, that mercy bullshit is just a trick!" Sutton yelled. Frisk looked down.

"pathetic." Sans said.

"Excuse you?" Charles hissed. Sans looked at him.

"You're pathetic. Hypocrite as well. You say all you want to do is protect your citizens, yet you refuse to help us with a war. One that will end in death of everyone. You'd let your race die just because its monsters asking for help. Its pathetic. You're nothing but a coward." Sans told him. The other four humans looked at Charles.

"Sans' right. You're just a pathetic excuse for a human." Undyne hissed.

"A leader is supposed to protect their people, anyway they can. Yet you refuse to protect them from a threat wanting to kill them all." Asgore said.

"Are you all cowards as well?" Sans asked the others. Charles looked at them. The four men looked at one another.

"…We will do what we can." one spoke up. "if it is true… we will help in any way we can."

"Thank you." Frisk said. "We will be in contact."

"Wait, how… how did you know?" asked another.

"Asriel and Gaster were the ones to warn us." Frisk answered pointing the two out.

"my brother showed me a vision that he had over it." Sans said.

"…would… would you be able to show us?" asked one. Sans looked at Gaster who nodded he closed his eyes, The men shifted before freezing. Frisk wondered what Gaster had showed them, as they looked at him in shock.

"there's really a war coming…" one murmured.

"If that is all…?" Frisk said.

"Yes. Thank you for warning us." One of the men said.

"Of course." Frisk said as they and their family stood. They left and headed down to the lobby of the building. "I'll meet you out front." They told Sans as everyone else left. Sans nodded and followed them out. Frisk sighed, and headed into the bathroom they went to the sink and washed their face. They were glade that the meeting was over. Frisk looked up into the mirror, they hadn't been comfortable around Sutton. The man hadn't let up on Frisk at all, he'd been cruel the entire meeting as had not liked that the other men had agreed to join their side. They sighed and rubbed their face before turned and exiting the bathroom.

"You think you can get away with embarrassing me like that you little shit?" Frisk jumped and yelped as their arm was grabbed roughly. They looked up and tensed seeing it was Charles Sutton.

"…Let me go." Frisk said.

"You're gonna regret disrespecting me." Charles hissed, jerking Frisk towards him. Frisk winced and looked towards the doors. "Your monster friends won't save you." he said. Frisk closed their eyes hissing as they were slammed back into a wall. They looked up at the man.

"Let. Go." They said.

"Or what?" Charles said.

"Or I dunk your ass." Came a snarl. Sutton turned his head to look at a very pissed off Sans. Frisk brought their knee up into the man's gut making him cough and curse. Frisk rushed passed him and grabbed Sans Hand pulling him after them. "Are you all right?" Sans asked.

"Fine… Just… Just a bit shaken up." Frisk answered as they got to the bike. "…thanks." They said.

"No problem. Let's get home." Sans said, seeing that Frisk just wanted to forget what just happened. They got on the bike and Sans started it. He spun the bike around and took off towards the house. He felt Frisk bury their face into the back of his jacket trembling. He tighten his grip on the handles of his motorcycle and sighed.

Hopefully, they'd never see Charles Sutton again.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 7~*~**_

 _ **~*~End~*~**_


	9. 8 First Battle

**Notes- There will not be a full out Thanksgiving Day chapter for this story, if you like I will do a Thanks giving story. Just ask and you shall receive. This chapter gets violent.**

 **There is a time skip between the last chapter and this one.**

 **FUN FACT: Monster Kid's actual name is in fact Kid. So that is what I will call him from now on.**

 **That is all.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 8: First Battle~*~**_

Frisk smiled as they heard shouts out into the living room. Toriel chuckled from next to them as she checked on the turkey. Both Frisk and Toriel were preparing dinner; they'd been cooking all day. Asgore was in and out to help them. Sans popped in every now and then to make a joke or two.

"You should go and see what is going on." Toriel said. Frisk rinsed their hands and drying them.

"Hopefully nothing too bad." Frisk said smiling as they headed out of the kitchen. As they entered the living room they had to cover their mouth to keep themselves from laughing. Undyne had apparently started a wrestling match and was wrestling with Papyrus. Mettaton was trying to avoid the two while at the same time trying to break them up. The two were rolling around like two years olds yelling at one another. Gaster sat awkwardly on the couch watching the them. Mettaton yelped as Undyne suddenly broke away from Papyrus and tackled him to the floor, this made Sans burst into laughter as the robot tried to escape the she-monster only to be picked up and dunked. Alphys flinched as Sans cheered.

"Hahaha! Victory goes to Undyne." Sans said. Undyne laughed.

"Of course it does!" she said.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

"Training of course!" Undyne shouted.

"Of course you are." Frisk said. "Well dinner will be ready soon."

"That's good! I'm starving!" Undyne said. Frisk smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

"Training." They said. Toriel rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She said. Frisk chuckled, and returned to preparing the pies. The two finished up cooking and Frisk set the table. Asgore came in and helped to move the food dishes to the table as Sans helped Frisk. Everyone soon jumped up to help and once the table was set everyone sat down. One by one they each filled their plates. Asriel watched, though he didn't and couldn't eat, he had come to enjoy spending time with everyone. Frisk smiled at him as he sat on their other side. He smiled back. They started eating, and talking. Frisk smiled as they took a drink of their tea as they watched their family talk and joke around.

"Darling~ Just leave all the wedding planning to me! It's going to be fabulous!" Mettaton said.

"I'm sure it will be." Frisk agreed.

"Yeah… Great…" Sans muttered quietly. Frisk elbowed him lightly.

"Thinking about any kids in the near future after the wedding?" Toriel asked. Sans nearly spewed is drink and started coughing as he choked on his drink.

"…I hope so." Frisk said. Sans, who had tried to take another drink to stop his coughing, choked again.

"Oh that would be so lovely~!" Mettaton said.

"I agree! Those kids will be the best fighters anyone as every seen!" Undyne yelled laughing.

"When did I agree to kids!?" Sans asked as he finally stopped coughing.

"When you asked me to marry you." Frisk told him.

"I don't get a say in this do i?" Sans asked.

"Nope." Frisk said smiling. The others started laughing as Sans groaned. Frisk leaned over and kissed his cheekbone. "Relax, I'm just teasing you." they said giggling. They continued to talk, there was a few more questions about the wedding mostly by Mettaton. Once they were done, Frisk offered to put the leftover food away and do the dishes. Sans offered to help. As they cut up the turkey Frisk found the wish bone and smiled. They held it out to Sans who took the other end. They both pulled and it snapped. Frisk grinned as they got the bigger half. Frisk took the other piece and tossed them in the trash.

"so what did you wish for?" Sans asked as they finished putting the food away. Frisk hummed as they filled the sink with hot water and dish soap.

"If I tell you it might not come true." They said, as they started to wash a plate. Sans smiled.

"maybe it will." He said.

"Maybe, still doesn't mean I'll tell you." Frisk said, passing a plate to Sans who took it and dried it before using his magic to put it away. "You're so happy now." Frisk said smiling.

"I've been happy." Sans pointed out. Frisk shook their head as they handed the last dish to Sans and drained the sink.

"No, I mean truly happy. Ever since Gaster came back you've been more relaxed and goofy than usual." Frisk explained, washing out the sink and rinsing their hands.

"…i guess i have, haven't i?" Sans asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm glad." Frisk said, turning to their fiancé and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. Sans smiled and placed his hands on Frisk's hips.

"guess it's just a relief. don't really have to hide anything anymore." Sans said.

"It's never good to keep things bottled up too long." Frisk murmured resting their head on Sans shoulder.

"no. i suppose it isn't." the skeleton said softly, he slipped his arms around Frisk's waist. The two stood there silently for a few minutes. "kids?" he asked. Frisk giggled.

"Not right away… but at some point… What? Do you not want any?" Frisk asked, raising their head. Sans shrugged.

"it's not that. i've just never really given any thought into it." he answered. "…hell didn't even think that i'd ever be getting married." He added. "Would I even be a good father?"

"You'd be an amazing father." Frisk told him.

"you think so?" he asked.

"I know so." Frisk answered leaning up to kiss Sans. The skeleton kissed back. They pulled away when they heard the others calling for them from the living room. Frisk pulled away and lead Sans into the living room. Everyone was spread out, Undyne and Alphys had taken one of the Love Seats, Toriel, Asgore, and Ariel sat on the couch, Gaster had taken an arm chair as Papyrus sat with Mettaton on the floor. Mettaton immediately scooted away from Papyrus, making Sans smirk. Frisk sat on the free Love seat and Sans settled down next to them pulling the human against him.

Once they were settled in, Papyrus started the movie that was waiting on the screen of the TV.

~*~*~AntiGravity~*~*~

The next day they were all out at the park. Since some of their friends hadn't been able to visit on Thanks giving they decided they'd meet in the park the next day. They were having a picnic and having fun. Sans was sitting at the table watching everything, next to him was Gaster. Frisk was being spun in a circle by Nikki currently, as the girl squealed happily. Clearly, Frisk had told them the news. Sam and frank were grinning. Kid was smiling too, as he talked to Frisk who along with Nikki was trying to stay up right as the two giggled from dizziness.

{You really love them don't you?} Gaster chuckled, smiling. Sans looked at him and smiled.

"…yeah… I do. Strange huh?" he asked.

{I'm happy for you.} Gaster said.

"thanks, bro." Sans said his eyes flicked towards Mettaton and Papyrus and he flicked his finger causing the robot to trip and face plant into the ground. Papyrus jumped and looked at him worriedly.

{Honestly, do you have to torture him?} Gaster asked, chuckling.

"eh, mettaton's used to it at this point." Sans said. "besides he's still paying for trying to black mail me."

{honestly with the way you act you'd think that you were the oldest instead of him.} Gaster said shaking his head.

"you do know whose oldest, cool you can tell everyone now." Sans said. "they weren't very happy when i said that neither of us remembered who was older."

{I'm not surprised. You and Papyrus never really cared to know.} Gaster said. Sans shrugged.

"never really mattered 'cause we're twins." Sans murmured.

{Mother said the same thing when Father asked.} Gaster told him. The two fell silent as they watched a game of tag suddenly start as Frisk took off running and everyone basically scattered as Undyne started chasing them. Undyne practically tackled Papyrus and bolted as the tall skeleton started chasing everyone before finally catching Frisk who immediately tagged Kid. Sans shook his head watching the chaos. He made Mettaton stumble as the robot got close to tagging someone.

"is… there a reason we don't really recall mom and dad?" Sans asked. Gaster glanced at him.

{Maybe the reason that they passed while you two were still baby bones.} Gaster said. {what was that?} he suddenly asks looking towards the woods. Sans had caught it as well and frowned.

"i don't know…" he said examining the tree line, he caught movement this time closer to where Frisk was standing. He stood and in a blink was at Frisk's side tackling them out of the way as a creature lunged out. Frisk yelped and looked up at him and froze seeing the thing. Everyone froze turning towards it. it looked human only it had curved horns, the legs looked more like a goat's, and hooves instead of feet, its eyes were pure black and it had sharp teeth and a forked tongue. It hissed at Sans, as he stood with Frisk staying in between it and his fiancé. It looked familiar, but Sans couldn't remember where he had seen it before.

" _ **Damn you."**_ it growled. Sans eye flashed and started glowing.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, as the others rushed over.

" _ **None of your business."**_ The creature said, it smirked.

"Frisk!" Toriel cried. Sans spun around as Frisk yelp and dodged as another creature lunged out, of the trees at them. Sans Grabbed it with his magic and threw it into a tree. It snarled, this one looked like the first but more dog like. It stood and glared at Sans.

"What the hell?" Sans muttered. The creatures lunged, Sans dodged and sent a wave of bones at them knocking them down. There was a giggle as they got up shaking themselves off. The group stopped and turned their heads as Chara stepped out. They grinned, showing off sharp teeth.

"You can't kill demons Sans." Chara said. "…Not easily, anyway."

"hell spawn, should have known." Sans muttered.

"Awww, come now, Sansy~ Aren't you happy to see me?" Chara asked.

"I'll be happy when you're dead." Sans snarled.

"Funny, I feel the same about you. Kill them, but leave the skeleton and his human to me." Chara ordered. The two demons grinned and lunged at the others. One tackled Asgore who flung it off and summoned his trident, Undyne got her spear and practically bitch slapped the other to the side before it even got to her. Sans glanced towards then at Chara. Frisk stepped up to stand by him.

"Chara stop this!" they yelled. The red eyed 'human' looked at them.

"Oh, Frisky… you can't spare me." they giggled. "Just give up." Frisk's soul appeared along with Sans' blue one. Chara's appeared, it's color was a mixture of red and black.

"I won't give up on you." Frisk whispered near silently.

"It's pointless Frisk, they're too far gone." Sans told them. "The only mercy we can give them is death." He flung out his arm sending a wave of bones soaring towards Chara who dodged each attach except a blue bone that shot through them. Their soul turned blue and Sans yanked them up and slammed them into the ground. Chara hissed and yelled as they were hit by the bones before they could avoid the attack. The demon hissed and lunged slashing their knife towards Frisk and Sans, who both dodged. Chara turned quickly, slashing at Frisk who stepped back to avoid the attack, Chara grinned and swept Frisk's foot out from under them making them fall back onto the ground.

"Die." They hissed raising their arm. Sans grabbed their wrist and twisted it forcing them to drop the knife. They turned their head sneering at him. Sans grinned and flipped them his Blasters appeared and shot beams at Chara who dived and started to dodge their attacks. Sans watched, as he helped Frisk up. Chara rolled out of the way of the last beam and stood.

"ENOUGH!" They snarled. They were covered in burns, cuts, and bruises. Sans froze when what seemed like magic formed around Chara's hands. It was black but had read swirling throughout it. Chara cackled, "You monster's aren't the only ones capable of magic! You'll see just how powerful mine really is!" they yelled. Sending a wave of their magic towards them Sans Pushed Frisk out of the way and sent out his own magic to try and counter act whatever it was that Chara had thrown at them. Sans was glad that he had powerful magic it over took Chara's slamming into the demon and sending them straight into a tree so hard that it broke said tree.

"SANS!" Frisk cried, Sans froze and tried to dodge the remaining magic but it slammed into his leg. He yelled in pain as he collapsed, grabbing his femur. He gritted his teeth, as Frisk knelt next to him, "Sans? Oh _god._ " They whispered. Sans shut his eyes as his leg throbbed. He shuddered, and shook his head, feeling himself start to black out.

"Fuck…." He hissed

"HELP!" Frisk cried. Sans opened his eyes as Frisk pulled him their chest their eyes were locked on his leg. He frowned and moved his eyes, his leg couldn't be that bad he was a skeleton. He heard the other's running towards them as his eyes shut again. He was passing out.

{Oh shit…}

"Sans! Oh god, what the hell?" Papyrus said.

"AH!" Sans yelped and kicked out with the leg that wasn't feeling like it was on fire.

{He's still awake… Sans you have to stay still, moving is going to make the wound worse!} Gaster told him. Sans frowned opening an eye weakly. His vision was blurry.

"w-wound?" he asked he tried to sit up but collapsed slumping into Frisk who held him tightly trembling. He couldn't fight it anymore and passed out.

Frisk looked down at him.

"H-he's passed out…" they said.

{It's probably for the best. We need to get him inside.} the oldest skeleton said. He looked back down at Sans femur and frowned, before quickly teleporting everyone to the house. He scooped Sans up, and rushed up to the younger's room ignoring the trail of dust the followed him. Frisk and Papyrus followed as everyone else looked at each other worriedly.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 8~*~**_

 _ **~*~End~*~**_

 **Don't hate me…**


	10. 9 A Visit

**Happy Thanksgiving. I'm gonna stay quiet and let you guys read. Enjoy.**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 9: A Visit~*~**_

Sans groaned as he woke. He opened his eyes, noticing that he was in his room. The skeleton shifted and let out a loud hiss, his eyes flicking to his leg. Sans reached over and pulled up the leg of his cargo shorts to inspect it. He froze; eyes wide when he saw the wound, a long deep cut nearly the length of his femur. A thin crack from about four inches from the top of the bone ran down spreading out in a 5 centimeter wide grove that from what he could tell was about 3 or 4 centimeters deep, before thinning out again to a crack to his knee cap. He stared at it in shock for a few seconds. Dust, _his_ dust was stuck around the wound, it was even _inside_ it. He reached out wincing at he touched the edge of the deep cut.

"w-what the fuck?" he whispered. He shifted gritting his teeth as he stood from the bed. He stumbled forward as he stood fully, grabbing onto the treadmill cursing under his breath. Sans took a breath and let go of the treadmill and stumbled towards the door. He left his room and looked down stairs to see everyone in the living room. From what he could tell no one had noticed him yet. Papyrus and Frisk sat on the couch, looking worried. Frisk was trembling as Papyrus tried to comfort them, though he too looked very upset. Gaster was sitting in a chair his head resting on his hands. Everyone else was scattered, all of them seemed worried and waiting for something. He walked, well limped towards the stairs. As he started to head down the others looked up.

Frisk and Papyrus jumped up as the others seemed to sigh with relief. He got to the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the railing. Frisk rushed to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped he free arm around them.

"We were so worried." Frisk said. Sans relaxed and closed his eyes as he brought his other arm around his lover.

"i'm fine; ya got nothing to worry about." He said. Frisk pulled away and slapped him.

"Don't _ever_ do something like that again!" they yelled. Sans put a hand to his cheek bone and rubbed it.

"love…" he started. Frisk cut him off.

"Do know how terrified I was? You were turning to dust! I thought… I thought I was going to lose you!" Frisk said their voice cracking. Sans reached up and wiped the stray tears away and kissed their forehead before pulling them close.

"I'm sorry… I won't do it again." He said.

"That was incredibly stupid." Papyrus said voice quiet. "…You don't have enough hp to go around taking hits like that. You could have _died_ today if that spell wasn't as slow as it was."

Sans stayed quiet.

{You're lucky I could counter it.} Gaster said.

"He's lucky to still have his leg." Undyne growled.

"better me than Frisk." Sans said.

"I can handle myself, Sans. I don't…. I don't want you getting hurt or… or k-killed because of me." Frisk whimpered the last part as they clung to the skeleton.

"frisk, i'd give my life to protect you… fucked up leg isn't a big deal as long as you're safe." Sans said. Frisk pulled back, "nothing you say will change that." he said cutting them off before they could even speak. Frisk sighed and nodded.

{How's your leg?} Gaster asked.

"…hurts like a son-of-a-bitch but other than that fine…" Sans answered.

"What were those things?" Kid asked. "They look like monsters but…"

"Demons, of some sort?" Sam suggested.

"probably, wouldn't surprise me if the hell spawn somehow got their hands on an army of demons." Sans said. "Speaking of the little shit…"

"Chara escaped." Frisk said.

"We were able to kill the demons at least, while you were busy trying to get your leg blown off." Undyne said. Sans sighed, he had a feeling he was not gonna live that down. Honestly, you'd think they'd at least be grateful that he was fine.

"The attack wasn't aimed to kill. At least not right away." Sans said. "Chara clearly wanted me to suffer."

"Chara's gotten much more powerful…" Asriel said. "… This isn't like your fights back in the Judgment Hall."

"He's right; we can't afford to take any risks." Frisk said.

"We can't afford to let our guard down." Undyne said. The room fell silent for a few minutes. Sans shifted and moved towards the couch leading Frisk with him, he sat down and relaxed as the pain in his leg faded, Frisk sat next to him. They leaned into his side laying their head on his shoulder. The skeleton wrapped his arm around the human pulling them close laying his head against theirs.

{It's probably going to hurt for a while until you get use it.} Gaster said. Sans sighed placing his hand on his leg.

"I'm guessing there's going to be a hole in my femur now…" he said.

{You leg was disintegrating, there was a trail of dust leading from the living room to your room. the scar is permanent.} Gaster told him.

"figured…" Sans muttered. "that's a story to tell the kids." He said. Frisk couldn't help but laugh.

"'Hey kids did we tell you about the time you father nearly lost his leg?'" Undyne said gaining more laughs from the others. "On the bright side of being a dumbass and nearly losing your leg, at least you got an awesome scar." She said.

"And a heroic tale of how you saved your fiancé." Nikki said.

"heh, yeah. i guess." Sans said.

"But your still stupid and starting right now," Undyne flung a spear at Sans, Frisk dived out of the way as Sans dived the other way. "your training to up that hp of yours." She said. Sans teleported to the other side of the room to avoid the next spear.

"you're going to destroy the house!" Sans said as the spear tore through the wall. The fish monster summoned her spear smirking.

"Then we best get out of the house and outside." She said. Sans dodged, jumping back as she swung at him. He winced as he put all his weight on his right leg as he landed. He dodged the left avoiding the next attack.

"Undyne, go easy on him. He's still healing." Frisk said.

"Don't worry punk, I know what I'm doing." Undyne said, lunging at Sans. Sans teleported appearing behind her and making a break for the door to avoid getting the house destroyed in the 'training'. Undyne gave chase and everyone followed. Frisk watched the chaos unfold as the training continued. Sans had started to fight back but was trying to avoid jumping around and relied mostly on his teleportation power after a while.

Two hours passed and both were still going at it. Sans was starting to favor his leg looked on the verge of collapsing as he teleported a few feet away to avoid an attack.

"….i…i think that's enough for now…" he said weakly sitting down on the ground and placing his hand of his leg. Undyne put her spear away.

"You ok, dude?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"heh just _bone_ tired." Sans said. Papyrus groaned at the pun as Toriel and Frisk chuckled. Frisk walked over to him.

"How's your leg?" they asked.

"sore, other than that its fine." Sans answered standing back up. "what time is it? i'm starved."

"Dinner time. I'll go make dinner!" Papyrus said rushing off. Undyne immediately followed, as did Toriel and Alphys. The others followed behind.

"I'd better go help Mom keep those two from destroying the house." Frisk said smiling.

"that would be a good idea." Sans said Frisk raced inside, Sans watched and cursed softly rubbing his aching leg.

{…Honestly, I thought I raised you better than this.} Gaster said. Sans jumped and looked up at his older brother and then rolled his eyes.

"apparently not, _dad_." Sans said jokingly. Gaster shook his head a small smile on his face.

{I'm serious. How could allow yourself to get weak?} Gaster asked. Sans sighed and looked down.

"…i don't know… just… after the incident i just didn't feel like doing anything… i was grieving and pap couldn't help cause he didn't remember but he tried. when i could do something i guess all that mattered was fixing the machine… after that… when all the time fuckery started again and I saw that hell spawn killing everyone over and over I just… gave up…"

{Yes, I know. I saw…} Gaster said sadly. {But it was no excuse to let yourself get so weak. This war could kill you if you don't increase your stats, Sans. }

"I know." Sans said. "i've died a hundred times because of it…"

{Yes, but this time there are no RELOADs or RESETs. Frisk can't keep reloading a SAVE every time you get hit and killed.} Gaster told him. {Do you really think they can handle seeing you die again?} the question made Sans flinch.

"i get it, i get it… i'll continue training." He said.

{Come on, we shoulder get inside. You should sit and rest your leg.} Gaster said, turned to head into the house. Sans followed behind slowly. As soon as they walked in they heard yelling from the kitchen, probably from Undyne and Papyrus. Sans smiled and sat down in the recliner yawning. He relaxed and closed his eyes hoping to get a small nap in before dinner was finished.

He opened his eyes as Frisk sat down on the arm of the chair and nudged him. He yawned and looked up at them. The handed him a plate of spaghetti. Sans took it smiling. Frisk smiled back. Once everyone was settled with their own plate of food, Nikki grabbed the TV remote and turned on the television.

~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~

It had been a few days; everyone was still on their guard. Kid, Nikki, Sam, and Frank had left, but stayed in contact in case there was another attack. Sans femur had fully healed, though as Gaster had said, badly scarred. But the skeleton could move around without limping as much. Undyne was still 'training' him, and everyone else. Chara hadn't come back yet, or at least hadn't done anything to draw attention to themselves. Everyone was currently resting after a very intense training session.

Sans was half asleep barely watching the movie that was on. He was half listening to the conversation the others were having and laughing about. The skeleton yawned and tightened his arm around Frisk's waist. The human smiled leaning into him more. He gave a small grin, and glanced towards the others focusing on what was being said as his name was called.

"what's up?" he asked. Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Of course you weren't listening. I asked why it was that only your left eye glows instead of both." She said.

"Yeah, both of Gaster's and Papyrus' eyes glow, what happened to your right eye?" Toriel asked. Sans blinked.

"…not too sure. i think it happened during the incident at the lab. but I don't remember all that had happened." Sans said putting hand up to his right eye.

"T-the blast was rather powerful." Alphys said. "i-it had knocked us both back, so it isn't u-unlikely that it was the reason." Sans shrugged and dropped his hand.

"eh, doesn't really matter." He said. He glanced at the window briefly before looking back at the others. "whether it was the blast or something else there's nothing to be done about it."

"Did you try to fix it or something?" Undyne asked.

"no, i hadn't even noticed my right eye wasn't glowing until pap pointed it out one night." Sans admitted.

"What pissed you off?" Undyne asked.

"i'd had a night terror. Woke me up in a panicked state. Papyrus came running in because I was screaming." Sans explained.

"It scared the crap out of me." Papyrus said. "It took an hour just to get him to snap out of it."

"I don't even recall what it was about… I think it was of the incident but I'm not too sure." Sans said. He looked towards the window again.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked following his gaze.

"…we're being watched." Sans said, near silently, but loud enough for the others to here.

"Chara?" Asriel questioned quietly.

"not sure, could be one of their minions…" Sans replied looking back at the others.

"Think they're here to spy or for a fight?" Undyne asked. "'Cause if it's a fight they want they'll get one."

"Now why does everything have to be a fight?" Sans' eye flashed at the voice. Everyone stood looking at Chara as they leaned against the wall. The red eyed 'human' giggled, smiling widely at the group. "Relax, I'm just here to talk, I see you're still alive, pity. Though I should have known you would with how well you manage to bloc my attack. "

"You made one hell of a mistake coming here." Sans said summoning a bone. Chara held up their hands.

"Not here to fight, Bones. Like I said, just here to talk." Chara said.

"Like hell you are, ya little shit." Sans seethed. Frisk put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Chara?" they asked.

"Frisk…" Sans stopped as his lover gave him a look before they looked back at Chara. Chara smirked and pushed off the wall, and walked towards the group.

"Follow me." they said. "just Frisk. It's them I want to talk to."

"Fuck no." Sans growled.

"Fine." Frisk said. Everyone looked at them.

"Frisk, no." Sans said.

"I'll be fine. Chara won't do anything." Frisk said pulling away from the skeleton.

"…5 minutes. " Sans said. "If you try anything…" he snarled at Chara. The red eyed human smirked and left. Frisk followed behind them.

"What do you want?" Frisk asked. Chara kept walking.

"Walk with me, Frisk." they said. Frisk sighed and followed the other away from the house.

"Start talking, we don't have much time." Frisk told them.

"…Why are you so DETERMINED to treat me like a normal person? You boyfriend seems set on killing me instantly." Chara said.

"Everyone can be good if they try." Frisk said. "You're no different, and I swear to you that I won't give up until I get you to come home."

Chara laughed, "You really think you can _save_ me? Hahaha! That's a laugh, Frisk, really it is!" they cackled. "and what home? You honestly think that they'll take me back? Think that Sans will accept me?"

"You're destroying Mother's and Father's hearts." Frisk said. Chara froze and stared at Frisk. "It's killing Asriel all over again to have to fight you."

"… I don't care." Chara said. Frisk stared at them.

"Yes, you do. You're just denying it. Hatred and pain make us do horrid things, Chara. But only if we let it control us." Frisk told them softly. "I know that you're not ready to let go… but when you are, I'll be waiting. All of us will be."

"What… I…" Chara stuttered, before growling glaring at Frisk. "It won't work! I'll kill you and your friends! You can't stop me."

"…if you were going to kill me or posses me… Why haven't you done it?" Frisk asked tilting their head. Chara frowned and looked away before disappearing. Frisk sighed.

"…I hope you pick the right path, Chara… I don't want to have to let you die again." they whispered turning and heading back to the house. as soon as they walked in Sans was at their side looking them over. "I'm fine, we just talked." Frisk assured him.

"What did they want?" Asriel asked.

"Just to talk, I think their having second thoughts about this war… and if they didn't before they are now." Frisk answered.

"Still, we shouldn't trust that hell spawn." Sans said.

"They're broken." Frisk said. "They have a lot of hate for this world."

"They can't be saved Frisk. I know that you want to help them but… they're not even human anymore." Sans said sadly. Frisk looked up at him, and sighed looking down.

"…I know." They said. "…I just don't want to see them in so much pain." Sans pulled Frisk to him, hugging the human tightly. Frisk hugged back, clinging to him.

Frisk prayed to whatever higher power there was that hopefully this war wouldn't end in bloodshed.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 9~*~**_

 _ **~*~End~*~**_

 **And there is the 9** **th** **chapter. I don't plan this to be a long chapter story. So this could end in three chapters or so. it will have an epilogue though.**


	11. 10 2nd Thoughts

**Here is chapter 10 of Anti Gravity.**

 **Notes: Decided to give Chara some attention. Does not mean the entire chapter will be centered around them.**

 **[sign language]**

 **Enjoy this lovely chapter.**

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~  
~*~Chapter 10: 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **thoughts~*~**_

Chara paced around the room with a hiss. They couldn't stop thinking about what Frisk had said. Why? Why were they so damn DETERMINED to SPARE Chara? After all that Chara had done, _forced_ Frisk to do, why did they want to give them mercy? The red eyed demon growled and clinched their fists. Frisk was supposed to hate Chara more than any of those pathetic creatures. They were supposed despise Chara, want to fight them. Frisk was supposed to want to _kill_ them. They weren't supposed to be treating them like they were still human, like they were wanted and loved.

Chara shut their eyes fighting back the tears. They reached up rubbing their eyes. Maybe the wimp was right? Maybe Chara didn't have to fight? Just maybe they never had to in the first place. Chara growled and shook their head.

"NO! The pathetic human is wrong! I'll kill all of them…. And then… and then I'll be happy." They said. But even as they said the words, they couldn't bring themselves to fully believe them. Chara shook their head and left the small abandoned cabin that they were currently hiding in, and entered the woods. They eyed the three demons that were lazing about. Chara growled.

"Just what the hell do you think you all are doing?" they snapped. The demons jumped and looked at Chara.

"Sir, we were just..."

"Did I not tell you to go kill those pesky monsters?" Chara demanded.

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you _killing them!?_ " Chara yelled. The demons looked at one another before vanishing. Chara sighed. "Morons. Why did I have to get the stupid ones?" they muttered. They glanced over at Ebott and the town that was settled there. Chara frowned slightly, finding themselves having second thoughts once more.

~*~*~AntiGravity~*~*~

It had been about a week since Chara's visit. There had been several attacks since then, luckily there had been yet to be casualties on the monster human side of the fights. But there had been a lot of injuries nearly costing a few their lives. Frisk was starting to really doubt that they wouldn't be able to save Chara or not. They didn't want this war to take any lives. Even if it was Chara's. Frisk knew that there had to be some good in the fallen human. But with every attack Frisk found themselves starting t have second thoughts about the other. Sans wasn't happy about it at all.

Said skeleton currently was stretched out on his couch watching Doctor Who. Gaster was off somewhere in the house, presumably the kitchen as that was where Sans had seen the elder skeleton go to but Gaster could have teleported somewhere. Papyrus had gone out with Alphys and Undyne, Mettaton was most likely with them if that was the case. He could faintly here Frisk moving around up stairs in their room. He glanced up the stairs briefly wondering what Frisk was doing but was too lazy to actually get up and see. Sans yawned and stretched turning his attention back on the show. Gaster came out glancing up the stairs then at Sans with a questioning expression signing to him.

[what are they doing?] he asked. Sans shrugged, quickly signing back.

[no idea. wrapping presents probably.] he answered. Frisk along with a few others had decided to get a jump start on Christmas shopping this year. Sans wouldn't be surprised if that what the human was doing. The bedroom door opened and Frisk came out. "Hey, what were you doing?" Sans asked, glancing over as his elder brother vanished back into the kitchen.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Frisk replied. "Are you watching Doctor who?" they asked looking at the screen.

"yes. I am. Got a problem with that?" he asked moving so his lover could sit down.

"Nerd." Frisk said smiling. Sans rolled his eyes. "Oh, also… this song reminds me of You and Papyrus." Frisk stated messing with their phone, and playing a song. Sans started at them.

"Why?" he asked as Drop Pop Candy played.

"Because it's adorable." Frisk answered grinning. Sans stared at Frisk.

"….how does that remind you of me and pap?" he asked.

"Listen to the lyrics. It's so you and Pap. It's adorable." They giggled, the song ended. "I can so see you two singing this. It's awesome."

"Uh-huh… Yeah I'm not singing that." Sans said wrapping his arms around the human as they curled up against him.

"You would if Papyrus asked you to." Frisk pointed out.

"nope." Sans said. "not even pap would get me to sing that."

"sure…" Frisk said, chuckling. Sans narrowed his eyes.

"I don't appreciate that sarcasm." He said. Frisk smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?" they asked. Sans smirked back and before Frisk could blink had them pinned underneath him as he started tickling them. Frisk squeaked and started laughing as they squirmed trying to get away from the skeleton.

"hahaha! St-stop!" they giggled out. Sans chuckled as he pulled them back on the couch continuing his ruthless tickling. "N-ahahaha! No! St- ahahaha! Stop it!" they cried.

"I don't know if I should." Sans said. Frisk squirmed more and wormed their way on to the floor. Sans tackled them before they could run. They yelped and laughed as he pinned them. "oh no… you're not going anywhere."

"D-don't! please! Ahahaha! Stop!" Frisk cried out as he continued tickling them. "MERCY!" they giggled out. Sans grinned and stopped.

"i don't think you deserve mercy." he said, tapping his fingers against Frisk's sides.

"Yes… I do… I'll be good… I swear…" Frisk giggled. Sans chuckled and kissed them before moving away so the human could sit up. "You're horrible." They said. The skeleton grinned leaning back against the couch.

"is that a complaint?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." Frisk said. "That was uncalled for!"

"i disagree, it was completely called for." Sans said, snickering. Frisk shook their head and stood.

"It was cruel and unusual punishment." They argued. Sans chuckled.

"you had it coming." He said shrugging. "if tickling is cruel and usual what would…"

"You are impossible, you know that?" Frisk asked cutting him off. The skeleton smirked.

"am i? I thought that was you?" he teased standing.

"Sans." Frisk warned, making the monster laugh.

"ok. ok. i'm done." He said, raising his hands as he chuckled. Frisk eyed him before sighing.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to date you." Frisk said, the two glanced up as Undyne Papyrus and Alphys walked in with bags.

"you're the one who went on two dates with me in the first place." Sans said. "You could have said no."

"True… but you know what else is true? My date with Papyrus was better than the first date you took me on. And he flat out rejected me at the end of it." Frisk said. Sans hissed putting a hand t his chest.

"Oh, snap! You want some ice for that burn, man?" Undyne asked.

"so cruel…" Sans said, before shrugging. "but ya know. Can't even deny it. not even surprised that your date with pap was better. Can't even be mad." He said holding up his hands. Frisk rolled their eyes.

"Not mad, but you're secretly dying on the inside." Undyne teased. "Man, that's gotta suck being told that Frisk's date with your brother went better than their first date with you." Sans shrugged again.

"i'm not even surprised." The shorter skeleton said. "I'll even admit that date was pretty bad." He said.

"I didn't even get to eat." Frisk said. "You took me out to eat. And both times we did nothing but talk."

"Ya know what how 'bout I fix that. let's go out to eat today. Will that make you happy?" Sans asked standing up.

"Yes. It will." Frisk said.

"fine, let's go." Sans said.

"Have fun!" Papyrus called as Sans pulled Frisk out of the house. The human couldn't help but laugh as they followed the skeleton.

"Let me guess, Grillby's?" Frisk asked.

"We're not exactly dressed to walk in the fanciest restaurant." Sans pointed out.

"I'm not complaining. I like Grillby's." the human said as they climbed on the bike behind Sans as he started the motorcycle. They put the helmet on and wrapped their arms around Sans. The skeleton spun the bike and around and took off out of the driveway and down the street. It wasn't a long drive to New Grillby's, especially with Sans using his 'shortcuts'. Sans slowed and parked outside the diner/bar. Frisk smiled seeing the usual group of monster's inside through the window. Sans stood and opened the door holding it open for Frisk. The human giggled shaking their head but walked in. Everyone looked up and smiled, greeting the two warmly. Grillby nodded at the two. Sans grinned at them.

"Sup, Grillz." Sans said as they sat down at the bar.

"Hello, Grillby." Frisk greeted.

" _Greetings, it's been a while. I was starting to think you forgot about this place."_ Grillby said, setting two plates of burgers and a basket of fries in front of the two. He set a bottle of ketchup in front of Sans who took it and drank some.

"nah, I could never forget this place. Favorite place to be." Sans said grinning. "Just been real hectic. I suppose you heard the news about the coming war."

" _Ah, yes. If there is anything I can do, please tell me."_ Grillby said.

"We could use all the help we can get." Sans said. Frisk swallowed the bite of their burger.

"… yes. it would be nice to have more friends standing with us when the fight starts." Frisk agreed before taking sip of their own drink. "…I just wish it doesn't come to that…" Sans placed an arm around their shoulders leaning close to press a gentle 'kiss' to their cheek. Frisk looked at him.

" _I'm sure you both will find a way to end this… one way or another without casualties."_ Grillby stated softly. Frisk looked up at him.

"Let's hope it goes that well." Sans said. The door opened. Sans glanced back towards it and growled. Chara smirked and walked in several demons followed behind them. Frisk frowned. "…Hell Spawn." Sans sneered.

"Sansy Boy. What's wrong not happy to see me? How's the leg?" Chara asked.

"If you're looking for a fight ya came to the wrong place." Sans told them summoning a bone.

"Oh come now does everything have to be a fight?" Chara teased.

"Chara, why are you here?" Frisk asked. Chara looked at them, and grinned.

"It's not what you think it is." they said. 'In fact… it's quite the opposite." They snapped their fingers and the demons attacked the dogs growled and started barking as they fought a few off. Sans easily swiped the one lunging at him away and impaled it and crushed it with bones before it could move. Grillby leapt over the bar and sent a fire ball at one of the demons as it tried to jump Sans from behind. The skeleton gave his friend a grateful smile.

"Chara… Please." Frisk said as Chara lunged at them. "Stop this, I don't want any bloodshed."

"Forget it Frisky… You can't SAVE me." Chara hissed swiping their knife at Frisk, who quickly dodged the attack.

"…If I saved Asriel… I can SAVE you. And I will not give up. I swear to you Chara. I'm not going to give up on you." Frisk said. Chara stopped mid attack and stared at Frisk, hesitation in their eyes. They lowered their blade. Frisk stepped towards them. "I will SAVE you. No matter what… But I need your cooperation." Chara's eyes flashed and they lashed out. Frisk jumped back narrowly getting missed by the attack. There was a shriek and Chara and Frisk looked to see Sans and Grillby finish off the last demon. Sans turned and glared at Chara.

"Just you and us, little shit." Sans said summoning a few bones. Chara snarled at him. Frisk frowned.

"Chara…. Please." They said softly reaching out their hand. Chara looked back at Frisk and at their hand, before looking up into Frisk's eyes. Chara stepped back before turning and bolting.

Chara ran away.

Frisk took a step forward reaching out towards them, "Chara!" they called. Sans put a hand on their shoulders.

"Let them go. You can't help someone who doesn't want it." Sans murmured. Frisk looked up at him.

"…I'm getting through to them, Sans… I can see it… If I can just talk to them without Chara running…" Frisk sighed. "…I _need_ to save them Sans." Sans stared at his fiancé and sighed.

"…Frisk… there's no guarantee that they'll listen… They're unstable." The skeleton said.

"….we can try." Frisk said looking up at the monster. They stared at one another for a few minutes, before Sans sighed.

"…We'll think of something… But if it comes down to it… You know what has to happen." Sans murmured softly cupping Frisk's cheek. The human closed their eyes and nodded.

"..Yeah… I know." They said.

 _ **~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 10~*~**_

 _ **~*~End~*~**_

 **And there is chapter 10. Sorry for the slowness of the update, this was a tough one to get out in one go like the others. I kept getting stuck.**


	12. Update: Sorry guys let me Explain

Ok so, my Laptop crashed in late December and I had to reset EVERYTHING. I lost all of my stories and am currently re-downloading them all, problem is that I had a lot of stories written down that I never go to post… meaning I have to rewrite them by just from what I remember them being about…

The next chapter is in progress I'm not sure when it will be up but it will. In the mean time I will be writing other stories and updating some chapter stories (hopefully) that I need to. I am also starting a comic! Called _Possessed_ , which will be an Anti Gravity 'What If' story. You can check it out on my DA- .com. It has not been posted yet but I will post a Cover of it some time tonight.

I apologize as I know a lot of you were hoping for a chapter… but sadly it is not done. But I will hopefully have it done soon. As a thank you and a gift for all of you, for stay by me and being so patient I'll get you a sneak peek at the coming chapter and the summary of the Comic.

 _Anti Gravity Chapter 11_

 _The skeleton stood teleporting to the lake and pushing off hooking his arm around Frisk as he dashed passed them. The human yelped and laughed as he spun them both around the ice. Sans grinned and slowed down but kept enough momentum going so they didn't fall. Frisk smiled up at him._

" _That was very dangerous." They said giggling. Sans laughed._

" _Come on, babe… it wasn't that dangerice." Sans said winking. Frisk groaned and smacked his shoulder. Sans laughed. "no need to be frosty." The skeleton said. Frisk pulled away groaning as they skated away from the skeleton who followed snickering._

" _You are horrible!" the human said. Sans grinned._

That's all you get cause I'm evil like that. Hahahah.

Summary of _Possessed_ : Chara manages to posses sans and take control of his body. They plan to end the revolution and gain their revenge against him by forcing him to kill everyone, including Frisk. Can Frisk and the other's find out what is going on before its to late? Can Sans gain control back before Chara carries out their plan to kill every one? Or will Chara finally get the ending they want?  
Takes place shortly after Chapter 8. Rated T

There ya go guys.

Till next time, my wonderful readers.

~Shadow On The Full Moon


	13. 11 Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Ahahaha, I'm a terrible person. (Looks down in shame) forgive my lateness. And I'm sorry if it seems rushed, as while I do love this pairing (I do I really, really do) I've just fallen into the sin and its destroyed all I know. XD that being said… I may or may not be posting a certain fontcest story I've been working of involving Underfell. You don't like fontcest bite me. Do don't read what ya don't like people. Seriously, it's stupid.**

 **A new poll is up on my Profile. Please check it out if you'd love to have a say in the next Multi-chapter for this fandom. And no, just so you guys aren't upset there isn't an option to have a squeal to Anti Gravity. As I'm still debating whether or not to make one, seeing as I'll be doing the " _Possessed"_ comic soon. Or starting it soon.**

 **AG Notes: This is the second to last chapter of Anti Gravity. The next one will be the final and then there will be an epilogue.**

 **This has taken forever to finish. BUT, I am DETERMINED, to see this story completed! I still love Sarisk; even if what I've been writing is Fontcest. Haha, I can love both and I'll try to even it out.**

 **Extras: forgot that FF hates links here's my DA: ShadowsOnTheFullMoon Enjoy my art ^^ Also I should be getting an archive of our own account soon. And if I do, I'll most likely be doing much more Mature content on there.**

 **One last thing!: This chapter maybe a little short, and I am sorry about that. With my laptop having crashed, and losing everything, it kinda fried my brain. And truth be told, I sort of lost the inspiration I had for the story, No, I'm not abandoning it. I said I was seeing it to the end and I meant it. That's it for the beginning notes.**

 **Enjoy the story, and I will see you at the end of the chapter.**

 _~*~*~Anti Gravity~*~*~_

 _~*~Chapter 11: the calm before the storm ~*~_

Sans was woken up by Frisk shaking him. He groaned and put a hand to his face rubbing his eye sockets as he yawned. The skeleton looked up at his lover tiredly. The human smiled down at him and chuckled lightly. Frisk wore a slightly too big turtleneck sweater and a pair of slacks, and a scarf wrapped around their neck loosely. Gloves covered their hands and their cheeks were slightly red. Snow was sprinkled in Frisk's hair, which fell slightly passed their shoulders.

"Finally, I was about to a bucket of ice water." The human said. The skeleton yawned again and stretched as he sat up on the couch.

"how long was i napping for?" he asked.

"An hour or so. Come on, Mom and Dad are taking everyone to the lake to ice skate. It's completely frozen!" Frisk said excitedly. Sans blinked, then smiled and stood, following his fiancé outside. He spotted the others running around throwing snowballs at one another. Gaster stood with Asgore and Toriel as they watched Papyrus, Undyne and a few of the other's throw snowballs.

"Finally, we've been waiting for 20 minutes!" Undyne said as she spotted them. She threw the snowball she had in her hand at them, Sans sidestepped avoiding it.

"Sorry, I had to wake Lazy Bones up." Frisk said smiling. "Come on let's go!" they said rushing down the street. Papyrus, Kid, Undyne, and the other three humans immediately ran after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Undyne yelled.

"AND ME!" Papyrus yelled.

Sans grinned, following behind with Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, and Gaster. The skeleton looked up as it started to snow lightly. It was peaceful, had been since Chara's last attack at New Grillby's. But Sans knew that it wasn't going to last much longer. He had a feeling that something was going to happen soon, whether today or tomorrow there was going to be an attack. The short skeleton sighed and focused on his lover and their friends.

{Are you all right?} his older brother's voice broke through his thoughts. Sans looked up blinking before answering.

"yeah, fine. just thinking." He answered.

"Is it… Chara?" Toriel asked quietly. Sans looked at her then ahead.

"…they are going to attack soon… " he murmured. "…whether it's today or tomorrow… I get the feeling that this fight is going to be ending soon… We should be ready. Keep our guard up." He added.

"You aren't going… to kill… them… are you?" Toriel asked, the question made Sans tense and he hunched his shoulders looking to the side turning his head away from his friend.

"…I don't know, Tori… In the end… it's Chara's choice." He told her honestly. "…If they fight and refuse Frisk's offer of SAVEing them… We have two races to think about…" Sans said softly.

"I'm sure that Chara will see the error of their ways and repent." Asgore said.

"… We can only hope." Sans said, he couldn't bring himself to hope that Chara would take the SAVE. The demon had caused him too much grief in previous timelines. He'd lost hope that the spirit was redeemable a long time ago. But if Asgore and Toriel wanted to hope that their child had a chance, he'd allow it. Hell, maybe Frisk will succeed and SAVE the hell spawn. They had enough determination to do anything they set their mind to. The rest of the walk was silent. The others had made it before them of course, and were already putting on their ice skates. Sans smiled as Frisk waved at him before dashing out onto the ice with Sam, Frank, and Nikki following. He sat down at a bench and took his time putting on his own skates. Papyrus and Undyne quickly joined the humans, as did Kid.

The skeleton stood teleporting to the lake and pushing off hooking his arm around Frisk as he dashed passed them. The human yelped and laughed as he spun them both around the ice. Sans grinned and slowed down but kept enough momentum going so they didn't fall. Frisk smiled up at him.

"That was very dangerous." They said giggling. Sans laughed.

"Come on, babe… it wasn't that danger _ice_ ." Sans said winking. Frisk groaned and smacked his shoulder. Sans laughed. "no need to be _frosty_." The skeleton said. Frisk pulled away groaning as they skated away from the skeleton who followed snickering.

"You are horrible!" the human said. Sans grinned.

"you love my puns, don't deny it." He said. Frisk rolled their eyes.

"…I do. I do love you horrid puns." They said. Making the skeleton grin more and pull them close as they glided across the ice. Frisk smiled and leaned into Sans humming softly in content as they skated. The skeleton listened to his lover's humming as they moved along the ice, glancing up as Papyrus and Undyne shot passed them. Frisk looked up and smiled, watching the two race before they pulled away and sped up after them. Sans watched them take off before shrugging an joining in as well he swiftly caught up and passed by frisk turning around brief to smirk at the human before facing ahead again. Frisk laughed as they speed up after him. Sans quickly passed by Papyrus and Undyne.

The two blinked in shock before grinning and picking up their own speed. It didn't take long till their entire group was racing around the ice. Sans ended up dropping behind as Papyrus passed him, letting his twin stay in the lead. The time passed as they had fun, racing around the ice and playing a game of tag. Frisk smiled as they slowed to a stop at the edge of the lake. They watched as Sans and Papyrus continued chasing one another. The human let out a quiet sigh as they moved off the ice and onto the snowy bank. They sat down in the snow and looked up at the sky listening to their friends' laughter and yells. It wasn't long till the other's got off the ice and changed back to their regular footwear, but kept up the games.

Frisk sighed; they'd been getting a bad feeling all day. Even though it had been rather peaceful, they couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to be attacked. They looked around nervously and frowned.

"What's wrong, Frisk?"

The human jumped and looked up at Asriel as he sat next to them.

"Nothing much… just…" they trailed off.

"Worried?" asked the spirit, as he tilted his head.

"Yeah… I just have a bad feeling. I really don't want to fight Chara…" Frisk murmured.

"…Do you think we'll have to?" Asriel asked.

"Maybe. Its possible, they're full of so much hate, Asriel… It may take time for me to spare and save them." Frisk said looking up at the former prince. "…But the longer it takes, the higher the possibility of there being casualties." They added.

"True… do you think that they can be saved?" he asked shifting.

"Of course. Everyone can be good if they try. Trust me, Asriel. I'll SAVE Chara… even if it's the last thing I do." Frisk said. Asriel smiled at the human.

"Thank you, Frisk." He said. Frisk smiled back.

"How touching, I'm so flattered you care so much about me, Frisky~!" came a giggle from behind them. Frisk and Asriel turned freezing.

"Chara…" Asriel murmured looking at the red-eyed human. The laughing and yells stooped and with in seconds, Sans stood next to Frisk eye glowing as he glared at the demon. Frisk stood and took hold of his arm to hold him back. The human looked back seeing the other rushing over, before looking back towards Chara. Chara grinned at them as they started to slowly walk towards the group. They stropped as bones shot up from the ground, forcing them to step back.

"Don't take another step." Sans warned. Chara smirked and pulled out a knife.

"Or what, Comedian? You'll give me a bad time?" they taunted. "We both know how those fights end. I've got more determination than all those times. You and your friends stand no chance." They giggled. Frisk released Sans arm and stepped forward. Sans reached out grabbing their arm to prevent them from getting to close.

"Chara… Please. We don't have to do this." Frisk said.

"You can't spare me, Frisk. Stop trying." Chara told them.

"No. I won't give up on you Chara." Frisk replied they pulled free of Sans. "…I'm not going to abandon you. None of us are." They added. Chara raised an eye brow at that. Asriel stepped up to stand next to Frisk.

"Please, Chara… we can be a family again…" he said.

"Asriel is right, My Child… Please. I know you are better than this… Your father and I forgive you." Toriel said. Chara stared at them, their smile dropping slightly, before turning into a sneer as they tightened their grip on the knife in their hand.

"Enough of your useless talking! I'm sick of hearing you voices. I will erase this world! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" they yelled, before lunging. Shadows rose from behind them as Chara's army appeared and leapt at the group as well.

 _~*~*~End of Chapter~*~*~_

Again, sorry if it's short. Also, cliffhanger, Next chapter is the last. And then there will be an epilogue.

~ Shadow On The Full Moon


	14. important

Hey guys. Sorry for the major lack of activity. I will be updating most of my stories.

The ones that are nearly complete, meaning one or two chapters left, will be finished here.

But all other stories will be moved and continued over on my AO3 account. (Same name as this account)

I just find AO3 easier to use. And while I love FFN as this was the first site that I wrote on, I just need to move on.

I am not deleting this account. It'll still be up don't worry. I'm just not using it any more once I've finished up the few chapter stories that are nearly finished.

Thank you all for sticking with me, and supporting me and I hope you all will continue to follow and read my work over on Archive of our own.

With lots of love and thanks,

~Shadow on the Full Moon

 **Stories to be completed here:**

Anti Gravity (Undertale)

Destined (YGO)

Major Chapter Stories to be continued on AO3

The Wings of an Angel ((Your Guardian Angel rewrite) (JTHM)

Blood Bond (JTHM)

Dark Secrets (WTNV)

Living Nightmare (Percy Jackson)

Forbidden (Kuroshitsuji)


End file.
